The Brave Heart and The Pure Spirit
by ifyourstillfreestartrunning
Summary: Strange creatures are roaming the woods. Darkness is settling over the Valley. Maria must make a choice between love and an age old magic, that could mean the end of everything she knows.
1. Flume

Moonacre is a sight to behold when the sun has sunk below the horizon to the west. As the light fades from the sky and the area is plunged into darkness the buzzing of forest life ceases and the trees suddenly seem somehow taller and more intimidating, like giants watching over the valley. Birds flutter up to their hidden perches in the canopy and set about rousting. Small rodents and mammals curl up in hollows and dens, a herd of fallow deer huddle closer against the bracing chill in the air. Silence falls slowly and the only thing to be heard is the wind whistling softly through the tree line, causing the branches to sway back and forth as if dancing to some unheard tune. Then a howl can be heard from far off in the hills, quickly joined by another and another until a chorus of howls rent the air. Welcoming the night.

A feeling of enchantment falls over the valley, then the moon rises.

The scene is instantly bathed in pale light, robbed of colour and transformed to a sea of shimmering silver, a wasteland of foliage.

A huge structure stands just outside the forest, on the edge of the moor and like its surroundings, its grey exterior glows with silver. It is built like a fairy-tale castle with large curved towers and rows of battlements. The house was almost entirely silent and dark. Even the horses in the stable block were not moving about or snorting softly.

However, at the top of one of the towers is a small flicker of gold, almost hidden by a large cedar tree that reached its great bows up to the sky.

The westward facing window was flung open to invite in a soft breeze, the flicker of light turned out to be a candle burning low on its wick. Yet still it provided enough light to illuminate the small room, the high ceiling with its illustration of the night sky above, the small writing desk strewn with half finished drawings and books, the door that was so tiny that it could have been designed for fairy folk and finally the light fell on the golden four poster bed that held the body of a young woman, deeply asleep.

Maria Merryweather was not experiencing a peaceful slumber, her delicate eyebrows were drawn close together and, as the candle started to flicker, she murmured something indecipherable and pushed her head further into the pillow. She was obviously in the midst of dream.

Her mind was carrying her far away, floating high above the forest. Suddenly she drifted down and alighted on top of a large oak giving her a clear view of the scene below her.

Thick turf covered the ground and ran up the sturdy trunks that lined the edges of a crescent shaped clearing. The moon slid out from behind a wisp of cloud,

For a moment the air lay still and everything was silent. The wind ceased it's blowing. No crickets chirped no footfall of night predators was heard. It was as if the moon herself was holding her breath in anticipation.

Suddenly, a cracking of twigs echoed through the silent night. A dark figure, cloaked in gray, moved slowly out of the tree-line and came to a halt in the centre of the clearing, face turned upwards to the sky. The upper half of her features were hidden in shadow but the rest was bathed in pure moonlight, revealing a soft, pale jaw line and small rosy lips placed just below a delicate button nose.

The figure raised its hands to the hood and it was slowly drawn back to reveal the rest of her face, still staring at the low hanging moon. First the light fell on softly rounded cheek bones then eyes the colour of a winters sky in the midst of a storm. The girl in the tree felt her breath catch in her throat as her own face was revealed to her, bathed in moonlight.

Yet it was not like her, she looked a few years older than Maria, and she was sure that she had never looked that beautiful in her fifteen short years. This face was terrible and beautiful at the same time and a look of pride was firmly sketched on her exquisite features. Her face was strangely familiar to Maria, almost like a distant memory.

The woman in the clearings cast her eyes up to the sky.

It was certainly a beautiful sight to behold at this hour. The clouds had drifted away completely and the expanse of navy blue stretched the length of the heavens punctuated by piercing balls of light. stars burned brightly in their patterns and constellations. Dancing high above her in deepest space.

A memory flitted through Marias foggy brain, someone lying with her on the grass and pointing up at the stars.

'_You know what stars are princess?' He had asked._

_She shook her head keeping her eyes fixed upwards._

'_They are the cracks in the sky were the light of Heaven shines through.'_

'_Really?' She turned to face him. Eyebrows furrowed._

_He shot her his trademark mocking grin. Very nearly a smirk._

'_No, idiot. They are huge balls of fire. Nothing heavenly about them.'_

_She gave a sarcastic laugh and tried to punch his leather clad stomach. He caught her arm before she could make contact and tickled his way up the sensitive wrists. Giggling and both trying to attack the other they stood up and ran through the trees._

'Maria.'

The word was carried to her as a whisper on the breeze and jolted her back to the present. She watched as the girl in front of her turned her head in the direction the voice, causing her burnished golden curls to fall about her pale face.

More twigs snapped as another shape appeared at the edge of the clearing. As it drew closer Maria was able to make out the long head and flowing mane of a horse, its proud little neck arched and its tail held high. The moon reflected off its shimmering coat, causing it to glow. The woman in the clearing cried out in joy at the sight of this lovely animal and it turned its head to look upon her warmly.

But as she made to move towards it another creature emerged from the woods. This time a huge tawny creature was moving towards her with a shaggy coat and a wild burnished mane. The lion padded into the clearing and stopped, surveying her with reproachful eyes.

'Wrolf?' Maria whispered.

He bowed his shaggy head in welcome.

At the sight of Wrolf, the little horse retreated slowly to the far left of the crescent, were the inner curve meets the outer, with her ears pressed flat back against her head. The lion rumbled his disapproval then turned and padded to the far right, leaving the young woman standing in the curve looking at the two beasts before her.

In the tree Maria, started to sense that something was amiss in the scene unfolding before her. The horse was too beautiful, the lion too terrible. A bubble of panic rose in her throat and she tried to call out to the young woman, to warn her away. But she found when she tried to call out, her voice came out as a whimper.

The young woman surveyed the animals, her lovely face clouded with confusion. She tried calling Wrolf to her but he would not heed. Nor would the little white horse. They both simply stood there with their eyes fixed on her, neither moving a muscle. The sight was unnatural to behold.

She took a few tentative steps towards the horse, but stopped dead when Wrolf let out a ground shaking roar. He fell to the ground writhing in agony. A gasp escaped tree-bound Maria, and she tried to run to the lion's side but found that she was not able to move.

The stranger had the same idea but as soon as she turned away from her path the horse let out a piteous whinny and reared, its legs flailing freely then collapsed. She screamed in horror and fled back to her the centre of the clearing, unsure of what to do.

She tried walking to the animals, again and again but each time she tried the other would shriek in agony.

Desperately she called out to the night.

'Please, I beg of you, stop hurting them, stop it please.'

Silence met her words; both animals had stopped crying out and were lying panting in the heather. Two pairs of troubled eyes looked up at her beseechingly.

The young woman in the clearing fell to her knees sobbing. Somehow she was causing this pain and it broke her heart.

'Don't you see?' The trees seemed to whisper, 'You must choose, who will you cherish and who will you leave to wither away?'

She screamed again, and the animals screamed with her. Maria found herself being pulled back across the forest at a great speed leaving the three in the clearing with their agony. Someone was calling her name over and over.

'Maria, Maria! Maria? Wake up.'

**(A/N)**

**Well this is the first chapter **

**Just to clarify the beginning of the chapter is a description of Moonacre, where as after we see Maria asleep it moves to her dream. I know this one is a little dark but the mood should lighten from here on in. I should be updating the next chapter straight away and I'm midway through the third, please leave a review for me so I can improve. I would also love to hear your ideas on the story, dont be shy!**

**This could turn out to be quite a long one, just so you know.**


	2. Maria's morning moods

For a few moments I felt as if I were swimming through a heavy, sluggish liquid. Eventually my head broke the surface and I opened my eyes to blearily look about me. Some way or another, it appeared I had gotten myself tangled up in my sheets and fallen out of bed. Mrs. Heliotrope was looking down at me disapprovingly, I could nearly taste the lecture she was about to give me on 'unladylike behaviour' and 'making a fool of oneself.'

But she surprised me by leaning down and helping me to my feet.

'Are you quite alright my dear?' She enquired anxiously.

I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm fine Mrs. Heliotrope, I assure you that I have fallen out of bed before." I broke off with a yawn and stretched my arms high above my head.

She pursed her lips and raised an accusatory eyebrow.

"Yes, Maria I am well aware of your, well, aptitude for leaving your bed in various fashions over the course of the night." She was obviously remembering the time back in London that I had, quite unintentionally, managed to knock a priceless vase off of my bedside table, waking the entire household and putting a large dent in the floor.

"But I was in fact, enquiring to why you were screaming blue murder and writhing about like a mad thing, most unlady like!"Aha! There it was. "What on earth were you dreaming about dear?" She surveyed me over the end of her hooked nose, a worried line appearing between her brows.

I bit my lip and cast my mind back trying to remember what I had been dreaming about. There was something about a wood and a lion, but other than that my memory was quite blank. The harder I tried to bring the images back into my head, the deeper they slid. Oh well, never mind. It must not have been that important. I let the last images slip from my brain.

"I can't recall what the dream was about I'm afraid, but I am perfectly alright now, see?" To prove my point I gave her a twirl and a grin.

She still looked unconvinced so I smiled at her and took her hand between mine.

"Really Mrs. Heliotrope, there is nothing wrong. It must have been a silly nightmare."

Finally she smiled back at me and visibly relaxed. She bustled over to the tiny door set low in the wall and preceded to squeeze her way through. Suddenly she paused and looked back.

"Do hurry up and change Maria, we have lessons this morning. I feel your French has been slipping again."

I felt my face twist into a look of great distaste. In my opinion there is nothing in the world more tedious and loathsome than French literature.

"Don't scowl like that, it's ever so unladylike." She scolded before closing my door and trotting off down the stairs.

I'll give you unladylike. I thought grumpily.

I had wanted to go for a ride this morning out on the moor, it had been such a long time since I had seen periwinkle properly and I felt horrible to neglect the loving little pony.

Oh well, I should probably get ready or my tutor would most likely ban me from going riding this afternoon too. If I didn't have such a large amount of affection for Mrs. Heliotrope I would probably be annoyed by the amount of control she had over my life.

Slowly and sluggishly I stumbled over to my chest in search of a suitable dress. For some reason that escaped me entirely, my tutor insisted that I wear the very latest fashions for my lessons. It was one of the many points on which we had varying opinions. I would prefer to wear something comfortable and a little roomy as I find it much more bearable than being crushed into a corset and being unable to sit properly because of my hoops. It was intolerable. But as I said before, if I didn't do as she told me then she went to uncle and took away my freedom privileges.

Although I was probably being too hard on her, she was a lovely woman really and she obviously cared for me greatly. But anyone who wakes me up in the morning runs the risk of evoking my wrath.

I remember one day when Loveday had come through her little secret passage to wake me up earlier than usual. I growled at her so savagely she thought that Wrolf was hidden under my bed and had turned rabid. She fled the room in a panic and woke the entire household with her screams.

After rummaging for a little longer I pulled out a short sleeved dress in a deep forest green. It took me about ten minutes to pull it over my head as I was still half asleep and my body was refusing to obey about half of my commands.

After layering myself up with petticoats and hoops I walked over to the mirror to see the effect. A plain and rather elfin face looked tiredly back at me, delicate little features that seemed mismatched to me. I sighed, it was best not to ponder my appearance too much. It was not exactly my best asset.

My hair was rather unpredictable at the moment. It had grown out alot in the last two years and now it hung in curls halfway down my back, though it did insist on bulging out at random points that made me look vaguely like I had been dragged through a bush backwards. I attacked it with my brush and eventually made it calm down enough to plait it down my shoulder.

Yawning still and hoping that no one would notice the bags under my eyes, I wondered out of my tiny door and down the stairs to the great hall. Wrolf looked up at me from the hearth and rumbled his welcome, his liquid eyes smiling at me lazily. I walked quickly over to him and pulled him to my chest, pressing my face into his tawny mane. In return he nuzzled my stomach and made me laugh.

After a few moments more of rubbing Wrolfs belly I walked slowly into the dining room. Loveday was seated at the head of the table and as I entered she stood up and gave me her dazzling smile. It was incredible that I had lived around this woman for nearly two years and yet she still surprised me by how much life she had inside her. Being around Loveday was like watching the sun rise over and over, yet we never got bored by it. I had never once seen her lose her temper or become agitated by anything since her and Uncle had been reunited. She was truly an amazing woman.

She rushed over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I was overrun with the smell of geraniums and freshly cut grass.

"Maria! Isn't it such a lovely morning?" She beamed down at me

"Yes, it's lovely," I replied, weakly grinning back and looking out of the full length window onto the moor that stretched away out of sight. It was indeed a particularly nice morning, the early summer sun hung already high in the sky and the soft grass swayed slightly in a soft breeze. What a wonderful morning to ride on, I thought glumly.

"Shame that you will be spending it grinding away at the mill stone that is education, eh?" Uncle Benjamin called from behind his newspaper, reading my expression correctly. He folded back the page for a moment and sent me a wink.

I cringed.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Please." I groaned.

They both laughed, being perfectly used to my 'morning moods'.

I grinned back at him, since Loveday had re-entered his life he was a completely changed man. He could even be caught singing in the hallways from time to time, startling Digweed so much that the poor man nearly faints.

Walking around the table so I could be seated next to Loveday, I admired the faded painting that hung on the far wall. It depicted two animals running side by side in a joyous manner, A small white horse and a great tawny Lion.

The faded inscription below read "The brave soul and the pure spirit shall with a merry and a loving heart inherit the kingdom together." *

I did not altogether understand the words carved so elegantly into the wood, but they made me feel safe whenever I read them. Looking closer at the animals frolicking happily through the forest I had the strangest feeling. A flicker of Déjà Vu.

I didn't stop to ponder over the painting for much longer though as the scent on Marmaduke's food was wafting gently towards me and my mouth started watering. Mrs. Heliotrope had made the comment to Loveday a few times how strange it was that no matter how much of the small chefs excellent cooking disappeared into my mouth, my waistline stayed slim and willowy.

Unfortunately, It was not only my waist that refused to change. I had barely grown since I had come to Moonacre, a most irritating fact that was pointed out to me on time and time again by my closest, and annoyingly tall, friend Robin De Noir. My tiny stature was a matter of absolute delight to him, and he never missed an opportunity to point out just how small I was compared to various objects. However this habit had become less commonplace since the last time he teased me for not being able to reach the top shelf and I threw Marmaduke's best saucepan at his head. Luckily for him it missed but unluckily for me it continued on to fly through the far window with an almighty smash.

I thought about the expression on his face when he saw the pan hurtling towards him and smiled into my porridge. I had personally made sure to inform all his friends who, just as I had expected they would, teased him mercilessly until he threatened to remove their tongues with his dagger.

Loveday was talking to Uncle about a dinner party that she was planning for later on in the week. Apparently it was the Coeur De Noir's birthday and since Marmaduke's food was of a far better quality than that available at the De Noir castle, she had invited the entire household over for supper.

This caught my attention. Did that mean that Robin was back from his trip with his friends into the nearest town? He had been gone for nearly a week and I found myself growing restless and bored in his absence. Obviously, I would never admit it to him but I think I missed his arrogant, snarky comments and his ability to make everything into a joke and fun. I even missed his ridiculous bowler hat that was permanently jammed onto his head.

I glanced at the clock and excused myself from the table; I wasn't going to be late for my lessons again.

I made my way through the house to the parlour that looked over the blooming rose garden, Mrs. Heliotrope was sitting at the desk drinking delicately from a china cup while she conversed quietly with Digweed. I stopped at the door and smiled, they really were a lovely couple. Suddenly he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, she blushed and giggled like a school girl. I felt as if I were intruding on this private scene so I slowly moved away from the door but the rustling of my dress caught my tutor's ears. She turned towards me and blushed deeply, her entire face turning red, Digweed did the same. I grinned at both of them and went over to wish him a good morning.

Lessons were not as bad as I had anticipated, they passed uneventfully and I read aloud more fluently than I had in a while. Mrs. Heliotrope was pleased and ,sensing my restless mood, she let me have the afternoon off, but told me to change first so I wouldn't to ruin my new dress. I grinned and treated her to a quick embrace. She looked shocked but happy as I turned tail and ran from the room.

I ran up the steps to my tower room and gleefully threw on my dusty old riding habit, removing the corset and hoops as quickly as I could. Thankful that I could once again breathe and move without restrictions.

On the way back down I stopped by the cloakroom to fetch my crop, then rushed outside to the stable block only to see Periwinkles head barely reaching over her box door. She whickered excitedly as I walked towards her. I scratched her soft nose and bent down to open the bolts.

Swinging back the door I walked inside and flung my arms around her velvet neck. She nickered happily to me, then once I had released her started nosing my pockets rabidly for sugar. I laughed as she located it hidden up my sleeve and started nibbling her way up the material, determined to get her treat.

When I pulled out the treat however, she stomped backwards with her ears flat against her skull and her eyes rolling angrily. The other horses in the stable yard were bellowing their disapproval of something. I was confused, what could have upset them like that? Slowly I crept out of Periwinkles stable, swinging the door shut behind me and bolting it. The other horses were in uproar, Atlas was throwing his head around and pounding on his half door, Dobbs was Gnawing at the bolt in his door trying to escape and the other two were charging around their boxes like horses possessed.

I turned around slowly to try and see what was upsetting the animals so badly, expecting a wolf or a dog. But other than me, there was nothing in sight. I tried as hard as I could to listen for any tell tale noises but I couldn't hear anything over the beat that Atlas was pounding on his half door.

I took a tentative step towards the path back up the manor, just in case I needed to fetch help. But then I caught myself. I was a Merryweather for goodness sake, we did not ask for help. Turning back, I strode to the centre of the yard and climbed onto the mounting block.

"Show yourself, coward!" I cried.

There was a crunch as someone, or something, landed on gravel behind me.. I spun round to face my enemy and paused, first gobsmacked, then confused and finally furious.

"Hello there, Princess," A familiar voice drawled. "Miss me?"


	3. The appearance

"Robin!" I cried. "I've told you not to sneak up on me."

He flashed me his winning smile. Rian, Peter and Conan, Robin's entourage, jumped down from the roof of the stable and landed behind the De Noir boy, smirking. They all wore similar dark leather and boots ensemble though Robin was the only one sporting a hat.

I had to stop myself smiling at him; it was so good to see his smirking face again. But for now I kept the scowl firmly set in my face.

"Aww, don't be like that princess." He stuck out his lower lip and pouted at me.

I gritted my teeth, it was simply impossible to stay angry with Robin for long.

"Idiot." I muttered quietly.

The boys all laughed, seeing almost straight away that my anger was a facade and coming forward to say hello.

Rian came first; being the eldest of the four he held some semblance of guidance over the others. He was quiet, calm and always seemed in control. Although Robin was the official leader, even he sometimes needed advice from Rian's cool and steady perspective.

He smiled down at me and I pulled him into a hug, he was the closest thing I had to an elder brother and I had definitely noticed his absence.

Peter came next; he was the shortest in the group but what he lacked in height he more than made up for in breadth and attitude. At first I had been a little bit scared of Peter with his sharp eyes and cropped black hair, he was the most likely to start fights and took the slightest comment as a challenge. But he soon learnt that I refused to be intimidated by his aggressive nature and I think we had a fairly decent understanding between us. He doesn't bully me and I don't make fun of his wonky nose.

I grinned at him and held out my hand, he grudgingly shook it but then surprised me by tackling me in a rib-cracking bear hug.

He moved away from me grinning as I tried desperately to regain my breath.

When I had righted myself again I saw Conan standing over me, his proud mouth twisted into a smirk.

I was still not entirely sure how I felt about Conan. He was devastatingly attractive with large green eyes, proud features and a mop if unruly dark hair, but there was something amiss about his arrogance and immature sneering attitude. He was usually at the roots of any problem between the four and much of his time was spent playing his friends off each other for his own amusement. But he was friendly enough, as long as I kept my distance.

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick embrace. But I stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Aren't you forgetting someone rather important?"

I turned to my best friend and raised an eyebrow.

He stood in his usual laid back stance, arms folded, legs slightly apart, curly locks spilling from under his hat and his deep brown eyes taking in my every move.

"Come here you."

His grin widened.

He took two strides towards me and swooped down to grab me up into a warm hug. I inhaled the familiar woody, earthen smell and smiled. I really had missed Robin.

Eventually he lowered me back to my feet, stood back and looked me up and down.

"I think you've gotten shorter." He proclaimed with the mocking grin back on his face.

I elbowed him in the stomach while the others laughed at us. Our too-ing and fro-ing was quite common and was a good source of entertainment for anyone watching.

"How was your trip then?" I asked cheerily.

It was strange how easily we slipped into our usual routine of wandering through the forest, poking fun at one another and generally enjoying each other's company. Peter wasted no time informing me of the many drunken escapades and brawls that had apparently dominated their short trip into town.

He was midway through telling me a story that entailed Robin spilling his drink on some gang leader who had apparently decided that this was an attempt on his life. He had summoned all his men to seek revenge on Robin, forcing the boys too flee for their lives along the roof tops, when Rian stopped him short with an exasperated sigh.

"Peter, would you please stop telling Maria about all our little adventures. She already thinks we're all ruffians and bandits, there's no need for her to think us drunks as well." He exclaimed in his soft Irish tones.

A dark expression clouded Peters face and his thick brows drew together. He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I am no bandit, you oaf." He cried in outrage.

Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Really Peter? You spend half your time pissed off your face and the rest nicking food or sniffing around anything in a skirt. I think that may just make you a bandit."

"No Conan," Robin cut in with a mischievous glint in his eye. "It would only make him a bandit if the skirt ever sniffed back."

The three of them fell about laughing as Peter, with a face like thunder, lowered his shoulders like a bull and ran at Conan.

The two tussled around on the floor as Rian smiled and cheered them on.

I stood next to Robin, laughing at my friends antics, when something bright in the corner of my eye caught my attention and made me turn away from the pair rolling about in the dirt.

For a moment I couldn't see exactly what it was that had caught my attention and I was about to turn back to the scuffling boys when something moved behind a large ash.

I stood stock still, my heart coming into my mouth. Not far off, standing at the top of a ridge, stood a small white horse. Its head was turned towards me and its eyes were wide and beckoning. The forest around me faded to black. I could no longer feel the ground beneath my feet or hear the voices behind me. I couldn't look away from the shimmering white form before me. I felt a sudden urge to run to the horse, to escape the yells of the bickering boys and to flee on its slim, elegant back. It was a sinister feeling.

I had even taken a few tentative steps forward when a hand was laid on my shoulder.

I swung around and saw Robin looking at me uncertainly, his brows creased with unease. We were alone among the trees, the others had evidently chased each other further into the forest. I turned back to try and catch a glimpse of the horse again, but it had vanished into the darkening forest as quickly and quietly as it had appeared. I don't know why but my heart suddenly felt very cold and I shuffled closer to Robin, needing to feel his warmth and security.

"Are you alright princess?" He asked tentatively.

I looked up into his dark eyes and gave him a wavering smile.

"I'm fine, I think." I said quietly, my voice cracking.

He was silent for a moment, watching me. I found it unnerving sometimes, when Robin looked at me. I always felt as if he could see straight through me, whatever barriers I put up simply crumbled before him. He could see exactly what I was thinking, as if I were made of glass.

He looked at me so intently and for so long that I started to feel slightly nervous. A deep blush started to creep up my face and I had to look away. My lashes brushed against my cheek.

I felt his fingers brush my chin, gently pulling my face back towards him. The fading light had cast his eyes into shadow but I was still sure that they were fixed on my face.

"Are you sure?"

The question hovered in my brain for a few moments, was I alright? Finally I looked up into his dark, hooded eyes and nodded sincerely.

"Yes." I said, with more conviction than I felt.

He observed me closely for a few more moments and then nodded once and started to move off into the trees.

"We should be getting back to the manor Princess, I wouldn't put it past to your uncle to pull his shot gun on me again." He called over his shoulder.

I smiled grudgingly at his retreating back and started to walk along behind him.

It was good to have Robin back.


	4. The Danger Of Trees and Windows

A few days had drifted lazily by since Robins return. The weather had become stiflingly hot, much too hot, according to Loveday, to be stuck in a stuffy classroom reciting poetry. Mrs. Heliotrope, after much discussion, persuasion and coaxing stories of trips to the beach with her beloved Digweed, had finally caved in and had granted me a three month period with no tuition.

I saw this as an opportunity for as many long lay ins as I could get away with. Fate, however, had other plans.

I was woken early on Thursday morning by a strange tapping noise. The bright morning sun filtered in through the eastward facing window, throwing long shadows across the room and illuminating the tiny dust motes. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. This was much too early.

The tapping noise came again. I looked around for the source of the commotion and saw, to my astonishment, Robins smirking face peering in at one of the windows.

For a moment my sleep addled brain was trying to figure out how he had learnt to fly, and then I remembered the huge Cedar tree that reached nearly into my bedroom. He must have climbed up it.

"Well aren't you going to let me in Princess? It's bloody boring out here." Came his muffled voice.

Oops.

"Ye-Yes, I'm coming." I stammered, jumping out of bed and flinging the window open.

He pulled himself over the sill and dropped to the floor in a crouch.

"Morning, Princess. Nice nighty" He raised an eyebrow at me, pulling himself up to his full height and brushing down his leather jerkin.

I squeaked and wrapped my hands around my body. I had completely forgotten that I was wearing my faded old night gown that fell just above my knees. Trying desperately to pull down the hem I ran to my chest and pulled out my dressing gown. It was slightly longer but still revealed more than half of my pale legs. I was achingly reminded of the time that I had been forced to escape the De Noir castle in my under things. That had not been an exactly fun experience, to say the least.

Slowly I turned back around. My face burned red with embarrassment at being caught in such an inappropriate piece of clothing in front of a man. Even though Robin barely counted as a man, I've never met a nineteen year old who sulks quite so much.

I chanced a look a Robin, trying to gauge the situation. He wasn't even trying to hide his grin, casually sprawled on my little arm chair. The sheer gall of the boy!

"Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

He winked at me.

"Robin!" I squeaked at him again, my voice seemed to have involuntarily shot up several octaves.

"Maria."

I scowled.

"Now is not the time for your games Robin. What on earth were you thinking coming into my room like this?"

His grin faltered slightly, he even had the consternation to look offended.

"I just thought you would want to see your best friend, but if you want me to leave-"

He stood up and started walking back over to the window.

"No!" I cried, a little too quickly. Inappropriate and unladylike it may be, but it was quite thrilling to have him in here. To be breaking the rules.

He grinned and scooped me up in a warm hug. I found myself smiling into his shoulder and a warm feeling pooled in the pit of my stomach, why couldn't I stay mad at this boy?

Much too soon he released me and made a beeline for the milk and sugar biscuits that sat on my bedside table.

"Might I enquire," I began hesitantly, trying to regain some poise but still very conscious of my bare legs. "As to why you to choose to enter through the window, rather than the more commonly used front door?"

He frowned, still munching.

"This way looked much more fun, and I didn't fancy being trampled by Wrolf on my way in."

I had to bite my lip hard to stop myself giggling. When Wrolf had become a Lion he had decided that Robin was the bee's knees. While this was infinitely more preferable to him trying to eat the De Noir heir, he had also taken up the unfortunate habit of galloping up to him at full speed, leaping on him and lavishing him with affection. This would have been tricky to deal with when he was a dog, but now that he was a full grown lion it was a near impossible to stop him throwing you to the floor and suffocating you with his large rough tongue.

"Fine, point taken. But was it really necessary for you to climb in through the window? You really shouldn't be in my room, why if Mrs. Heliotrope knew she would have a fit-"

He broke me off by standing up quickly and holding a finger to his lips, eyes wide.

I froze and listened hard. Someone was banging on my door.

Thank goodness I had remembered to close the latch last night.

"Maria? Are you quite alright in there?"

Well speak of the devil.

I ran to Robin and tugged on his arm with all my might. He barely budged.

"Get down!" I hissed impatiently at him, before calling to my tutor through the door, "Yes I am Mrs. Heliotrope."

There was a pause.

"Were you talking to someone just now, Maria dear?"

My heart jumped into my mouth.

"No I was just..." I broke off, looking wildly around the room for something I could have been doing. I saw my copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet lying on my dresser.

"I was reading aloud." I called finally and a bit lamely. I bit my lip, would she believe me?

Another pause, longer this time.

"Very good, my dear." She replied finally, sounding convinced, but slightly curious. "Don't be long down to breakfast will you."

A trail of echoing footsteps followed her back down the stairs.

I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding in and turned to tell Robin it was safe to stand up. Unfortunately, he was already stood right behind me and I walked straight into his broad, leather clad chest.

Thankfully, my years of training to be a lady had finally paid off, so instead of falling in a heap on the floor as I normally would have, I sort of slipped into a half curtsey and managed to steady myself with my arms.

"Graceful."

"Shuttup." I mumbled.

He laughed and offered me his hand but I ignored it, still angry that he had invaded my bedroom. He raised his eyebrows still further and I could have sworn a slightly hurt look flashed across his face, but only for a split second. Then it had vanished, replaced by his usual cocky grin.

"If you're finished telling me off then I've got an idea."

I tried to quell the bubble excitement inside me and keep my face passive.

"Really."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, as usual he saw straight through any form of deception I threw at him.

"Yes really. I thought, since you've given up all that sewing and essays nonsense, you might be up for a little trip."

I narrowed my eyes.

"A little trip to where, exactly?"

He clutched a hand to his chest and gasped dramatically.

"Why Princess, it almost sounds as if you don't trust me." His dark eyes gleamed.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows sardonically.

"I wonder why, it simply couldn't have anything to do with the fact that the last time I went along with one of your 'ideas' I found myself being chased down a hillside by a pack of wild dogs?"

He grinned fondly at the memory.

"Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it up until then."

"Yes, trekking through the hills in boots and a corset is definitely my favourite thing to do."

I clapped a hand to my mouth; it was not acceptable to talk about underwear in public. Even Robin looked a little uncomfortable. What on earth was wrong with me today?

After a brief pause, he began again.

"What if I promise there will be no trekking?"

I gazed at him from between my fingers, still a little mortified.

Finally I muttered "Yes, that sounds good."

His wide grin returned and he pulled me close and ruffled my hair.

"See you after breakfast then Princess."

With that, he turned and climbed back out of the window, leaving in his wake a stunned silence.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Idiot." I murmured under my breath, then set about my morning routine.

**(A/N) Oops, I keep forgetting to include the Authors notes, sorry!**

**I'm not sure what inspired this chapter, I just started to think about how easy it would be to climb the tree and it kind of just happened... If it's too much then do say something. **

**Thank you so much to strawberry101 my only reviewer so far! I'm already addicted to writing it **** Please review, even if it's to tell me how bad I am. I need help to get better.**

**The next chapter is half written, give it a few days and It will be up too.**


	5. Annoying Bird Boy

I took my time getting ready that morning. Knowing Robin for as long as I had gave me certain advantages. For instance, I knew exactly how to make him suffer. He could not tolerate sitting around and doing nothing, he always had to have a purpose. He could stay perfectly still and watch an birds nest for hours upon end without getting bored or stiff, but if he had to wait five minutes for me to retie my laces he went half mad with impatience.

After my rude awakening I think he deserved to do just that.

Finally I started my slow assent of the stairs. Making sure to take each step with agonizing slowness and pause often to admire cracks in the great stone walls.

I was halfway down the great staircase when a strong, chemical smell assaulted my nose. I gagged and covered my face with my handkerchief.

By walking quickly down the rest of the stairs and rounding the corner, I discovered the source of the smell.

Loveday was standing on a small scaffold that enabled her to reach the vaulted ceiling. She was joyfully attacking the walls with a large brush in one hand and a pot of paint in the other. Digweed stood below her looking quite nervous, Sir Benjamin stood framed in the open doorway looking positively murderous.

She looked around at the sound of my footsteps and sent me her winning smile.

"Maria! How lovely to see you up this early on such a splendid day," She called gaily, "I have had a rather good idea."

Of course the smell would not dare to annoy Loveday.

It transpired that she had felt truly inspired by the constant sunshine and had taken it upon herself to redecorate the Manor before her Fathers birthday celebrations.

While she explained to me, in loving detail, her plans for the dining hall I saw Sir Benjamin visibly shudder. Loveday followed my gaze and caught her husband in the act. Her beautiful face clouded over.

"If you are not going to support me, Benjamin, then I suggest you return to your breakfast and let me get on with my work.

Looking quite affronted he spun around and stalked out of the hall grumbling something about 'irritating spontaneity' and 'bloody females'. Digweed hurried after him, nodding his greeting to me.

We laughed in unison at his grouchiness, but we both knew it was mainly an act. Sir Benjamin simply adored his wife and would let her pull the castle down and build a shepherds hut for them to live in if she asked nicely enough. No, he would simply endure the constant sound of hammering and the strong smell of paint, after all, Loveday had excellent taste when it came to decoration.

After chatting for a little while longer, she asked me what I had planned for the day.

"Oh, I was going for a wander with Robin today..." I trailed off, instantly regretting my words.

For at the mention of her Baby brother, Lovedays face had broken into an even bigger, and slightly scheming, smile.

I groaned.

"Loveday, not this again."

Since Robin and I had become friends she had been plotting and scheming to get us married at the first chance that came her way. Somehow she had even roped Mrs. Heliotrope, a woman who had previously fainted at the mere mention of her precious charge having a suitor, into her plan.

She simply didn't understand that Robin and I were only friends, and after all why would he want me? A girl nearly four years younger than him who was not overly attractive or witty and more often than not had hair full of twigs. He was far to handsome, had such a fine line in wit and knew so much about the animals and plants in the forest, I would never be good enough for him. And after all, as the De Noir heir he must have gorgeous, intelligent girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre.

He had never even showed the slightest amount of interest in me as a potential courting option. And yet, and yet... no. No I mustn't fantasize over things that will never happen. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my brain.

Loveday was pouting at me.

"Why ever not? It's quite obvious by the way you two look at each other that there is something more than friendship going on there." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Loveday!" I cried.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Or ask him if he feels the same way about you?"

I sighed heavily.

"Because I don't feel anything for him other than friendship and even if I did it is no business of yours. Now can we please stop all this silliness, I'm hungry."

I spoke with a finality that even Loveday had to respect.

"Fine," she sighed wistfully. "But don't think I'm finished with this, I'm only just beginning."

I groaned.

"That's what I was worried about." I muttered.

Her tinkling laugh followed me as I walked out of the hall and into the dining room.

I settled myself at the table next to Sir Benjamin, who was still muttering darkly into his porridge, and set about putting some toast and ham on my plate.

Marmaduke's food was as good as usual and after I had eaten I turned to uncle to enquire if I could go out.

"Uncle," I started.

But before I could get any further the door was opened and Bird Boy himself strolled casually into the room, closely followed by a smiling Digweed.

"Good morning Sir and Miss," Robin swept into a bow, removing his bowler hat. When he came back up he had his usual smile on his face.

"Ah, good morning Master De Noir, how can I help you?"

It was strange hearing Robin referred to as 'Master' De Noir, he was usually so informal. He took a few steps forward.

"I was wondering, if it's quite alright with you, if I could take Maria on a little wander today?"

I looked eagerly at uncle's face, hoping desperately he would agree.

A strange look covered his proud features, it was a mixture of approval and worry. I couldn't quite work it out myself.

"Where are you planning on going, on this little _wander_?" He asked, emphasising the last word.

Robin was not easily intimidated and stood his ground, though he looked a little wary.

"Up to Paradise Hill, sir. Through the village." He said evenly. His eyes fixed unwaveringly on Sir Benjamin's.

Uncle nodded slowly. I furrowed my brows, Paradise hill? I'd never heard of it before.

"Will you be back before dark?"

Robin nodded.

"I will try my best sir."

A long silence followed his words. I was unsure where all this tension had come from, Robin and Uncle usually got along quite well, despite their clashing personalities.

Finally uncle broke the eye contact and smiled.

"As long as Maria is willing, I see no problem with it." I smiled and stood up to leave with Robin. But Uncle had not finished.

"Can I have a quick word with Robin in private please Maria?"

I looked at him oddly, he had never been this fussy about Robin taking me out before. But I nodded and agreed, before gathering my skirts and leaving the room. Digweed swung the doors shut behind me and walked off to attend to his duties.

I walked slowly over the large hearth where Wrolf lay. My feminine curiosity was burning, what on earth were the two men discussing? It would only have been too easy to place and ear against the door and listen in, but a well brought up Lady never eave drops.

Mrs Heliotrope chose that moment to make her way down the marble stairs with a clatter of heels on stone.

Wrolf raised his large head wearily to see what all the commotion was.

When my tutor caught sight of the lion looking drowsily at her she screamed and ran back up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Maria, please remove that beast." She called her voice wavering.

I sighed, her aversion to Wrolf really was bothersome, he wouldn't hurt a hair on her head but because of his bulk and ground shattering roar she refused to be in the same room as him.

Pulling myself to my feet I called the lion to me. He just sat looking at with half closed lazy eyes, flicking his tail around, obviously amused.

Suddenly I got an idea, I walked to the mantelpiece and picked up a hard red ball. Wrolfs eyes followed me and he looked alot more alert.

"Here boy, what's this then?" I coaxed, holding out the ball.

The lions ears turned towards me and his eyes were wide.

"Fetch!" I cried out, throwing the ball down a corridor to the right and watching Wrolf jump from his bed and bound after it, tail wagging furiously. I closed the door after him and winced as I heard him knock a vase of its stand.

"It's safe to come down now Mrs. Heliotrope." I called up the stairs.

She padded slowly back down, brandishing her umbrella just in case.

Once she felt entirely sure that Wrolf was not going to leap out from beneath the carpet and eat her, she put down her umbrella and smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning my dear, did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes Mrs. Heliotrope, did you?"

"Me? Oh yes, yes. Splendid."

She smiled distractedly and made her way towards the dining room door, which flew open to permit a thoughtful looking Robin and a much happier looking Sir Benjamin.

"Alright Princess?" Robin said upon catching my eye. He grinned casually at me.

I was burning to ask what they had been talking about but I decided it was best to wait until we were alone.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Don't say 'yeah' Maria, it's a terribly uncivilized abbreviation."

I rolled my eyes at Robin who grinned at me again. I felt the warm feeling start in my stomach again.

"Yes, Mrs. Heliotrope." I said, exasperated.

We started towards the door when Uncle called out to us.

"Don't be late back, you two." His voice had returned to normal, but his eyes were still sharp. Boring into Robins.

"We won't." We said in unison.

I bid farewell to Mrs. Heliotrope and then finally, we walked out of the front door into the warm sunshine.

I blinked as the blaze got in my eyes.

"So where is this paradise hill then?" I asked Robin.

"You'll see Princess." He grinned at me.

Then without another word, he started off into the forest with me trailing in his wake.

**(A/N) Whew! That one went fast... I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. **

**I know paradise hill isn't in the film but it's quite a big part of the book and I was upset that they didn't include it. Please review, Even if it is to criticise! **

**Thank you for reading, the new chapter should be out tomorrow.**


	6. Paradise Hill

It was a relief to come to the shade of the trees and to be away from the blaze of the sun.

We filled the silence with light chitchat about nothing in particular as we wandered slowly through the trees. My eyes kept drifting sideways to my companion. It was captivating watching Robin in the forest. He seemed so relaxed and at home, his dark eyes picked up on every little detail; his sharp ears could hear a footfall at fifty paces. He knew every tree and every stone.

Although most of my time was now spent in the forest, with just one wrong turn I could be utterly lost. But Robin always knew exactly where we were. Sometimes I like to imagine that the birds and the trees whispered to him. One thing was for certain, the forest was inside of him.

We were heading north, towards the rim of the forest. The trees were denser here and what little light that did filter through the thick canopy was green and dappled the ground in little patches. The sound of our footsteps was enhanced in the thick silence, they almost echoed.

"Robin?"

"Princess."

"Where are we going?"

"Never you mind."

More silence.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"You'll like this one."

I gritted my teeth together, he really was unbelievably stubborn.

After a few more silent minutes I tried again.

"What were you talking to Sir Benjamin about?"

"None of your business, nosy."

I was offended. I raised my nose in the air and stalked off as fast as my legs could carry me.

It was a few moments before I realised that Robin wasn't following me. I turned to look at him; his face was half hidden in shadow.

He grinned at me. My heart started fluttering and I felt the blush run into my cheeks again. I panicked and looked away. Why on earth did a smile from Bird boy make me feel like a giggling little school girl?

"Come on Princess," He said. "Don't get all sulky on me."

I raised an eyebrow; he was one to talk about sulking.

But I did walk back over to him and let him ruffle my hair affectionately.

"Just you wait Princess, you'll find out soon enough."

I looked him in the eye and realised that he wouldn't give in on this one.

I sighed and then grinned at him, he held my gaze

We continued on for a bit without talking. The tree line started to thin out and the light got slowly brighter. Illuminating a rough cut stone path leading up to higher ground.

We followed the path for a few minutes, the air around us getting fresher and cooler all the time.

Suddenly the trees thinned out completely and the path opened up into a steep bank that rose up to a hillside. I leaned my head back as far as I could but the top was out of sight.

The sight before me was a sea of long green grass, dotted with little fluffy white clouds that turned out to be sheep.

My breath caught in my throat, it was a lovely sight.

I turned to Robin with a smile on my face, he was already looking at me. I guessed he was gauging my reaction to see if he had done well by bringing me here.

"Robin, it's beautiful." I whispered.

He shrugged, but I could see in his eyes that he was pleased. He obviously had thought this out quite thoroughly.

"It's alright, I guess. Its better from the top, come on."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I laughed and tried to keep up as he leapt up the side of the hill like a mountain goat. He was incredibly sure footed and climbed the hill with ease. I, on the other hand, trudged slowly along behind him breathing heavily and sweating profusely under the hot sun.

Eventually, after what seemed like an age, we reached the top of the hill. A cluster of trees surrounded the ruins of what looked like a church. It was half crumbled away with moss almost completely covering it and a small stream sliding merrily through the cracked courtyard and disappearing down the other side of the hill. It was perfect, but I was far too exhausted after the long climb to appreciate it just then. Robin was sitting on a small ledge with his back to me. I plonked myself rather ungracefully down next to him and took in the view.

And what a view it was. We were perched high in the north corner of the hills with the valley spread out beneath us. To the east, the moors and the park stretched out to the tiny village and the gate. To the west, the forest huddled its way to the cliffs and the huge shimmering expanse that was the sea. I could just see the towers of the manor and the huge keep of the De Noir Castle looking like toys in a doll house from this great height.

Seeing the huge expanse of land almost brought tears to my eyes. Over two years ago Robin and I had saved this valley from destruction, and looking out at it now made all the events of that day seem worth it. I felt very possessive of the view; this was _my _land, _my _beloved Moonacre.

"So do you like my little surprise then Princess?"

I turned to look at him, my eyes wide like a child.

He gave a low chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Oh Robin, it's just beautiful. It's perfect, it's-"I broke off realising how childish I sounded. "Yeah it's alright."

That made him laugh outright and he turned his entire body to face me.

"Don't try and change yourself Princess, you're perfect just the way you are."

Silence followed his words, a slight blush appeared in Robins cheeks although it was nothing to the flash of red that I was sure took up my entire face. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before, I was embarrassed but the warm feeling in my stomach returned and I felt inexplicably happy. How strange.

We both sat there for a few more moments, neither saying anything. But it was not an awkward silence, more a comfortable one. The silence of two people who are perfectly happy just to have each other's company without doing a thing. It was something I only ever experienced with Robin; he never felt the urge to fill the air with pointless chitchat. He only ever said things that needed saying. I loved that about him. It was refreshing after so many years of dull small talk and uninteresting remarks on the weather. I think I loved Robins silence more than the most interesting conversation.

The sun had just started its slow descent behind the hills when Robin pulled himself to his feet and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and, keeping a firm hold of my tiny hand, he let me slowly back down the hill. He didn't say a word.

We wandered back through the forest, darkness falling slowly about us. His hand never left mine, it was warm and soft, not like I would have expected at all. Our fingers slotted perfectly together, his dark finger tips brushing lightly over the back of my pale white hand, leaving in their wake a tiny trail of goose bumps.

When darkness had well and truly fallen, he stopped and looked at me. I could only just see the far off lights of the manor.

I turned to face him, my heart beating fast in my chest. Strangely I felt very calm.

In the stray moon beams I could see the rim of his face illuminated with a ring of silver, the edges of his lips and the ridge of his nose were caught softly in the moonlight as well.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the dark hollows of his eyes. He really was handsome, far too handsome for the likes of me. I looked down and felt a sudden urge to cry.

I felt his fingers lightly touch my chin and pull my face back up to look at him. A finger came up to wipe away the tear that slipped out of my eye.

"Good night Princess." He murmured.

He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to my cheek.

Then suddenly he was gone, and I was alone in the forest. My face burned were his lips had brushed it. I traced my fingers over the spot, quite unable to believe what had just happened. Perhaps it was a dream, a bizarre and wonderful dream. Things like this did not happen in real life.

I was paralyzed for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Then I turned back towards the manor and stumbled forwards in a dreamlike state.

Digweed had left the lantern blazing for me outside the door, I tried to smile but found my mouth was frozen.

I pushed open the door and walked straight up the stair case. It couldn't have been later than nine but I felt a desperate need to be on my own.

When I reached my tiny tower room I shed my clothes and pulled the tatty old nighty over my head again.

I clambered into bed but I was too restless to sleep. The numb feeling hadn't receded from my limbs, I tossed and turned for hours, replaying the memory over and over in my head. Finally I gave up and clambered onto the window chair and pressed my face to the dark window that looked out over the valley.

Her breath fogged up the glass leaving rings of smoke in the sky beyond. Her eyes filled with confusion as she pulled her legs up to her chest, her heart feeling heavier than it ever had.

Suddenly thousands of yellow rays burst through the clouds, throwing the silhouettes of the magnificent mountains rising in the back drop into sharp contrast. The burnished rays hit Marias pale face and red hair. Though she did not know it, at that moment she glowed with beauty. She stood high above her kingdom with a look of pride and anguish on her exquisite features.

Finally, after hours of waiting, Maria Merryweather's head slumped against her chest and under the first rays of the morning sun she slept.

**(A/N) Well that's another one finished! **

**What do you think of the first bit of fluff between Robin and Maria? I didn't make it too cheesy did I? Please review Thank you for reading.**


	7. The Hunt

_Robin_

A dark shape was crouched in the undergrowth. It stayed unnaturally still, barely even breathing.

In the canopy of leaves above, a branch swayed in the breeze, momentarily illuminating a black bowler hat, tanned flawless skin and deep, brooding eyes. Robin De Noir was very good at staying still.

His father had been teaching him how to hunt since he was young, since he was old enough to stand straight and hold a bow.

His hands were gripping a long willowy bow and an arrow was slotted into the notch and pulled taut. It rested next to his eye, leaving a thin line of shadow over his cheek. HIs eyes were sharp and alert, taking in every little detail of the scene before him. His spot was well chosen, he would be hidden from view from anything that passed him, but he had a good shot across the clearing. Now he just had to wait.

Before long the crunch of hoofs on dry leaves caught his sensitive ears. He trained his eyes on the direction of the noise and tensed the hand that held the arrow steady. A lone stag wandered into the clearing. He couldn't have passed his second summer, but he was big enough. His antlers were still covered in soft velvet, not bared and pointed for the rutting season. They hidden boy smiled, he would do.

The stag wandered slowly to the centre of the clearing, nosing his way softly through the turf in search of berries.

The boy's eyes followed him silently, the bow constantly pointing towards the animal's slim chest. He was ready.

Suddenly a twig cracked nearby. The stag raised his head, ears pointed forward, eyes alert. Without further ado the animal turned on his heel and fled back into the undergrowth of the forest. Robins arrow went askew and thunked into an oak on the edge of the clearing.

Robin cursed and threw down his bow; he stood and looked around for whatever had scared away his prey.

Another, slightly taller man walked out from behind a tree.

"Tough luck there Robin." He jeered, flicking his dark mop of hair out of his eyes.

Robins eyebrows furrow.

"I would have caught it too, if you hadn't shown up and ruined my chances Conan." He spat the name like an insult.

Conan smirked at him.

"It's a strange sight, you doing your duty for once. I would have though you would be knee deep in your little Princess by now."

"Don't you ever talk about Maria like that." He spat in Conan's face.

He let out a bark of mirth and his sneer became more pronounced. He swaggered over to a fallen branch and casually sat down. His green eyes never leaving Robins.

"Your father sent me, he wants you to go back to the Castle and get ready. We're all going to the manor house for his birthday celebrations, or did you forget that."

Robins jaw clenched but he raised an eyebrow at the tall boy

"He could have sent for me himself." He pointed out bluntly.

The smirk slid from the other boys lips, replaced with a sneer.

"The Coeur De Noir should not have to busy himself with fetching his unruly son-"

He broke of as Robin strode up to him. He stood inches away from the other boy, sizing him up.

"You're one to talk, if you keep sniffing around my father's feet you may end up in his bed. Unless of course, that is your aim?"

Conan's face went white with rage.

"At least I have ambition. You are just squandering any chance you have of ruling this valley like a man by running after that ridiculous girl. You're pitiful." He snarled at Robin.

Then, he smirked, looked Robin rudely up and down once, and turned away.

"They are his words not mine, but now run along little boy. Your Princess is surely waiting." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees.

Robin stood staring at the space where he had disappeared for a few moments before scowling, fetching up his bow and quiver and running after him towards the castle.

_Maria_

The warmth of the sun was settling into my skin. My face was pressed up against something cool and hard. That was strange.

I opened my eyes and tried to stretch. With a shriek I slipped off the window seat and on to the cold, hard floor. I stood up rubbing my sore backside and yawning.

Then the memories of last night flooded back to me. A strange fluttering sensation in my stomach made me curl my toes in anguish. Try as I might, I simply couldn't comprehend what yesterday had meant. It had started off quite normally. We had walked together all day, which was not unusual. We had sat next to each other on the hill, again not unheard of. Robin had said I was perfect just the way I was. My heart seemed to soar out of my chest and perform a few back flips as I remembered that particular moment.

What did it all mean? Could it possibly be that Robin had feelings for me, that he wanted to be more than friends?

My heart did a couple more back flips as this thought flitted through my mind.

But then, a dark little voice in the back of my conscious whispered _Don't kid yourself Maria, I bet he's tried that trick on loads of girls before you. Why ever would he have feelings for a little girl like you?_

At that, my heart sank right back into my chest with a thump.

_I'm sure Robin has said that to hoards of girls before. I'm sure he has brought them by the dozen up paradise hill, complimented them and watched them fall limply into his arms. _

But no, not me, not Maria Merryweather. I stiffened my spine and pulled myself up to my full height. I was a Lady and so I refused to be seduced by such a simple ploy. And after all, we were just friends, I'm sure that this is what friends do. They say nice things to each other and show their affection.

I tried very hard not to remember the warm feeling that had radiated through my body when his soft lips brushed had my cheek.

I was pulled rather suddenly out of my thoughts by a light knocking on my door.

When I pulled the little door back I saw Loveday standing on the small landing, beaming at me. She held in her arms a length of ruffled forest green material and a few mahogany boxes.

"Good morning Maria, you had a good time last night I take it?"

Before I could answer she had bustled her way into the room and set about laying her burden out on the unmade bed.

"You need to prepare yourself for this evening's festivities, run down to the kitchen and have a quick bath. Marmaduke has prepared the water. Then run up here and I can fix up your dress. I made it myself you know, I'll bet you look just divine in it. You do have such a lovely figure."

This was all said very fast and it took me a few moments to register what was happening.

"Remind me, what's happening this evening?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

Loveday turned to me, a sympathetic smile covering her lovely face.

"Why you silly goose, it is my father's birthday celebrations today. Did you forget? You simply must get ready; you've already slept too late. Hurry up." She chivvied me out of the room and down the stairs.

The next hour and a half was a rushed blur, one minute I was soaking in the bath, the next I was being hurried up the stairs to my room and having my hair attacked by a very determined Loveday. In all the kerfuffle I barely had time to think about the events of last night.

Finally a few hours later, very well scrubbed and cleaned, I sat in front of the mirror with my hair falling about my shoulders in elegant curls. The dress Loveday had made was beautiful. It was a deep green with a low cut neck line and a single black ribbon running around the waist. It hung gently on the edges of my shoulders and accentuated my long neck and pale skin.

Mrs. Heliotrope bustled through the door way and stopped to look at me. She came to stand by my shoulder and looked in the mirror at my worried eyes.

"Don't look so down my dear, no one has died as of yet."

I smiled and looked down at my hands clasped tightly in my lap. Mrs. Heliotrope was right, there was no point in wallowing in confusion and self pity all night. This was supposed to be a celebration.

She slipped a hand into the pocket of her navy dress and pulled out a small sandal wood clasp box. It was decorated with engravings of wild horses plunging and frolicking together. It was a lovely sight. She handed it to me.

I just stared at the box to start with, but then I pulled the tiny golden clasp and let the box fall open in my hands. Inside, laying on a bed of burgundy velvet, was a tiny delicate teardrop pearl on a white gold chain.

"This was mine, once upon a time, when I was your age." Mrs. Heliotrope told me, taking the box from my hands and taking out the necklace. "It was my mothers and her mother's before her. I think it will look lovely with your dress, and you have such pale skin so it will glow beautifully."

She placed the chain on my neck and fastened it with a small click.

For a moment I was speechless, I could only stare at the beautiful ornament dangling from my throat.

"Oh, Mrs. Heliotrope. I simply cannot take this, what if I lose it? Or break it? It's to special, it's-"

But she cut me off with raised hand.

"It's yours now Maria, and even if you lose it, I think you will find that objects like this have a strange ability to find their way home eventually."

I was at a loss for words, suddenly my eyes filled with tears.

Turning around suddenly, I surprised my tutor with a warm embrace. My arms only reached up to her chest, but I held on as tightly as I could. She was taken aback at first but then smiled and reached her arms around me too. Mrs. Heliotrope was the closest thing I had to a mother and I didn't tell her enough just how much she meant to me.

"Oh, Maria dear. You've grown up so nicely. You're a young lady now, yet it seems only yesterday that I was teaching you to walk and to read."

She released me and sat slowly down on my little armchair. Her eyes were full of memories and a sad smile played around her lips.

I felt slightly awkward, unsure of what to say or do. So I simply smiled and took Mrs Heliotropes hand.

She looked up at me and took my face in her hands.

"So beautiful. Your mother would be so proud."

I felt a hollow thump in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like to think of my mother, it always made me too sad. I had lost her when I was barely a week old, yet sometimes I found myself thinking that I could smell her scent, hear her tinkling laughter. Feel her warm arms encompassing me.

Our thoughtful silence was interrupted by Loveday bustling into my room.

"Are you ready Maria? The De Noirs will be here at any moment," My stomach plummeted at this. Robin was going to be here in the manor tonight. "Hurry downstairs and wait with your uncle." She paused and turned to look at me. "You look perfect, come here."

She pulled me into a warm embrace and then sent me down the stairs. With a deep breath I started down the final stair case. Whatever happened tonight, I would keep my poise.

**(A/N) Well Conan isn't as nice as we thought is he?**

**Just in case I didn't make it clear enough, the first portion is Robins Point of view and the second half is Marias.**

**I know it isn't very long but the next two or three chapter will be to make up for it.**

**Please Review! Thank you to all those who have already! Your support makes me keep going.**


	8. Black Horses

I skipped quickly down the stairs with Mrs. Heliotrope following close behind. Upon reaching the final landing I stopped and let out a gasp of delight.

The great hall was awash with colour, red roses sat on every surface, banners and streamers covered the ceilings and the arches of doors.I caught the faintest, most tantalising scent of the roses and held in a single breath, it was something sweet and fragile which I could almost taste on the tip of my tongue. I ran my fingertips lightly over one of the banners as I passed through the doorway, relishing the satisfying softness of a cloth which only Loveday could have chosen. Each thread passed in its anonymity beneath my hand and was gone, leaving me with the slight tingle of something luxurious.

It seemed that Loveday had once again worked her magic with a paint brush and the walls were covered with lilac and black swirling patterns, interlocking and gliding around each other in a mesmerising trail. I could have stood there for hours, running my fingers over the rough surface and following the journey.

Sir Benjamin stood at the foot of the stairs to welcome us. His skin was flushed and healthy looking and there was even a trace of a smile on his regal features. He smelled faintly of bitter whiskey and the wafting aroma of shoe polish. The lead in the lining of his top hat was slightly askew, the velvet slightly unravelled and thin.

He took my hand and bowed low before planting a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"Good afternoon ladies, might I just say that you look divine."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. Mrs. Heliotrope dithered about and stammered her gratitude in the usual fashion.

Digweed walked in from the kitchen with a tray of glasses filled to the brim with mulled claret, the favourite beverage of my Uncle and The Coeur. He did a double take upon seeing his wife in her lovely lavender gown and nearly tipped over the tray. A few drops flew through the air of landed on my arm, it was warm but it instantly faded to a cool attraction for the breeze.

I giggled, turning my hand over slowly. Where ever did that breeze come from?

The French windows in the adjoining parlour had been thrown open and the warm summer sun was blazing through. A slight breeze drifted past and lifted a few strands of my hair lazily. The cool silken brush of my dress on my legs raised a small trail of goose bumps.

Over the course of the day, someone had brought the ornate dining room table through to the parlour and covered it with a silk cloth so fine that the sun shone through it. Delicate ivory cutlery was laid neatly next to cream plates and tall crystal goblets.

"Oh, uncle." I breathed. "It's lovely."

He chuckled throatily.

"Blame my unruly wife. This was entirely her doing, I assure you that I had nothing to do with it."

This wasn't said unkindly but with a certain amount of reverence that brought a warm feeling into my chest. He loved Loveday with all of his heart.

Digweed and Mrs. Heliotrope were deep in conversation so uncle offered me his arm.

"Shall we go stand out front and wait for our guests?" He asked.

I beamed at him and took his arm.

"Yes lets."

"Wait for me!"

We turned to see Loveday floating down the stairs. If the house looked good then it was nothing compared to Loveday. Her golden hair was piled on top of her head with wispy tendrils falling about her warm face. Her gown was made of a shimmering rose material that looked almost liquid as it clung to her full womanly curves. When she smiled her entire face lit up like a sunrise.

Next to her I felt a bit like a lamb in sheep's clothing. I frowned down at my lovely dress and skinny little waist. _I look like a child, a silly little child _I thought glumly to myself. It was impossible to have any self esteem when a woman like Loveday lived in your house.

"Right, right." Sir Benjamin appeared to be slightly tongue tied. Loveday raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of her brother's smirk sliding onto her lovely features. He shook himself, "Shall we go out then?"

Loveday grabbed my free hand and with her skipping, my uncle and I walking, we left the large front door and stood in the mid afternoon sunshine waiting for our guests.

We talked little as we waited. Each of us was just enjoying the sun and the fresh air.

There was a padding of heavy footfalls behind me, and then I felt pressure against my side. I turned to find Wrolfs shaggy head leaning against me. He looked up at me with his cool, steady gaze. The tips of his whiskers reflected a thousand beams of sunlight every time he shook his magnificent head. I could have sworn he smiled at me.

"He truly loves you, you know."

Uncle and Loveday had been watching, she was beaming and he had a slight arrogant curve in the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were full of kindness. Despite his cool, standoffish exterior, my heart was filled with nothing but love for my Uncle.

"And I him." I replied truthfully, crouching down to scratch behind his great soft ears. He sighed contentedly and his back leg started twitching convulsively in the way that a dogs leg would when he is being scratched in exactly the right spot.

Loveday crouched beside me and took my tiny hands in her soft ones.

"You look beautiful tonight Maria, don't ever doubt yourself."

Looking into her powder eyes, with the sun warming my skin and the lion licking my hand, I did start to believe that maybe I looked quite good. Maybe I did look beautiful. I smiled a deep genuine smile into the deep pools of her eyes.

Then all of a sudden, "Can you hear that?" Uncle asked.

I listened intently, I could hear a sort of drumming, a rhythmic pattern and, yes the far off jingle of harness.

"They're here!" Loveday trilled, prancing around on her bare feet like a nymph.

A few moments later the first of the black horses appeared through the trees, quickly followed by more until the front lawn of the castle was covered with men on great dark horses. The lead rider removed his helmet and boomed his welcome.

"Benjamin! Good to see you, old fellow." He roared, upsetting the jittery stallion to his right.

"William, you too my friend, and a very happy birthday." Uncle stepped forwards as The Coeur slid from his huge steed and threw the reins to his groom. He opened his arms wide and pulled sir Benjamin into a companionable embrace, slapping him heartily on the back. His great black cloak fluttered in the breeze around them.

"Loveday! Maria!" He boomed, releasing Sir Benjamin.

"Father, happy birthday!" Loveday trilled happily.

He pulled her into a warm embrace and then turned to me and bowed low. I felt my face begin to flush with colour.

"Happy birthday sir."

He laughed heartily and, to my surprise, pulled me into a hug. He was warm and hairy; I imagine hugging him is quite similar to hugging a bear, except for the five inch claws obviously.

"It's good to see you again little princess. You need to visit my castle more often, we would be glad to have you."

I smiled and curtsied. He wasn't so bad, just a little intimidating.

He pulled an arm around Sir Benjamin and the two men walked off into the hall, already deep in conversation.

Next to dismount was Kay, the Coeurs second in command. He was quite a short man in his late thirties, very slim with dark balding hair and watery blue eyes. He was friendly enough but he was not very comfortable around us yet. Robin had told me once that he was finding it hard to adjust to our families being on good terms after so many years of trying to kill each other, but that he was a good man and he meant well.

He bowed to Loveday and I, smiled fleetingly and strode off after his master.

Loveday pursed her lips in distaste.

"There is something I don't like about that man, I can't quite put my finger on it."

I didn't have time to answer for at that moment Robin and co decided to make their entrance.

"Well, hello there Princess."

The now familiar warm sensation pulled at my stomach, I knew that voice.

Loveday and I turned round to find her brother sitting astride a gorgeous black gelding. He was smiling his usual arrogant grin and behind him stood his friends on similar but not quite as spectacular horses.

"Get down off that high horse and give me a hug, you haven't seen me in forever!" Loveday demanded.

The boys stifled sniggers at Robin's expense.

He reluctantly slid down from the saddle and hooked the reins onto the nearby mounting block. Then he turned to face Loveday, rolling his eyes and opening his arms. She flung herself at him and smothered him with kisses.

He managed to struggle free but not for long, he had failed to notice Wrolf slinking up beside him and when Loveday released him the Lion took his turn.

Wrolf leapt up at Robins face, knocking him to the floor and licking every inch of him that he could reach.

"Geddof!" He muttered as Rian nearly fell of his horse laughing.

"Wrolf, come here." I called sternly, trying very hard not to burst into laughter like the others.

The lion gave me a very hurt expression but climbed off Robin and trotted over to me, tail between his legs.

"Blimey, the ladies just can't get enough of me today."

I had to laugh. Wrolf still looked a little put out so I scratched his ears.

As he staggered back to his feet I gasped. He wasn't wearing his hat. There was no hat in sight. I checked the floor just to check it hadn't fallen off somewhere. His head looked strangely bare without it. I hadn't seen Robin without his hat before, except for that one occasion with the rabbit trap. I smirked slightly at the memory.

He wasn't wearing his usual leather and feather ensemble either, his broad chest was cover by a crisp white shirt and dark jacket. However his dark leather trousers were still firmly in place. He actually looked quite good. Although I definitely prefer his forest attire.

He saw me gaping and grimaced.

"Father made me, I was threatened at gun point."

I laughed.

"You clean up well bird boy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're not so bad yourself Princess."

I could barely contain my grin. The other boys jumped from their saddles and walked forwards, kissing Lovedays hand and pulling me into hugs.

"Do come inside, I want you all to see my decorations. Now, how have you all been, not getting into too much trouble I hope?" Asked Loveday, leading her guests through the door and into the hall.

"Loveday!" Said Rian clasping a hand to his chest, full of false sincerity. "We would never dream of getting in trouble, we are the living embodiment of good behaviour!"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"At least tell me you've been keeping busy rather than running loose in the forest?"

Peter grinned widely at her.

"Yeah, we've been busy. All sorts of jobs need doing this time of year."

"Not as busy as Robin though, eh?" Conan winked and nudged Robin with his bony elbow.

Robins grin vanished and for a second a dark look crossed his face. I don't think that anyone else saw it and it was gone so quickly I couldn't be sure it was ever there. The others continued chatting away animatedly about life in the forest but I watched Robin closely. His eyes were clouded over and a frown line was beginning to develop between his eyebrows.

Suddenly he looked up and caught my eye. His face cleared and he sent me a wink.

"Are you ok?" I mouthed.

He nodded, his dark eye twinkling and stuck his tongue out.

By this time we were in the parlour next to Sir Benjamin and The Coeur, raconteuring loudly.

Marmaduke appeared with a pop in the corner, scarlet cap firmly placed on his little head.

"Ladies and gentleman, please be seated. Dinner is about to start."

We crowded around the table, I ended up beside Rian and Loveday, opposite Robin. Kay ended up squeezed between Mrs. Heliotrope and Sir Benjamin, looking very uncomfortable indeed.

The Coeur was laughing at something on the wall behind me, I turned my head to look. Above the great fire place hung two large tapestries, each depicting the respective family crests. On the left a large black cockerel, on the right a great tawny lion and a small white horse with a horn protruding from its forehead. Both were beautifully woven and exquisitely detailed.

"You know, if you had told me two years ago that those two crests would one day hang side by side I would have knutted you." He boomed across the hall.

Sir Benjamin laughed.

How strange, I mused silently to myself. Since the curse had ended, the two men had become thick as thieves. It's amazing what can happen when prejudice is removed from a situation.

The conversation was broken for a few moments when Marmaduke brought out his first course. Palma ham with honey dew melon and duck liver pâté.

As usual it was delicious and the entire table tucked in happily.

The conversation flowed naturally around me but I was perfectly content just to eat and to listen, once or twice I looked up from my plate and caught Robins eye. He was smirking at me in a way that made my stomach explode with nervous shivers.

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying themselves was Mrs. Heliotrope. She had been seated next to the boisterous Peter and did not look at all happy about it. She had never truly forgiven Robin and his friends for throwing me in the dungeon and chasing me through the forest when we first came here. Although Monsieur De Noir had apologised to her on multiple occasions and the whole escapade was now a source of laughter rather than grudges, she could never really like anyone who had threatened me.

Rian, ever the diplomat, seemed to sense this and so began chatting with her about a topic he knew she could not resist. Classical French literature.

To begin with she was a little sceptical but Rian took a genuine interest in what she was saying and was listening to her so intently that she was soon in full flow about the joys of various essay books she had brought in London many years ago.

I caught Rian's eye and mouthed 'thank you' at him. He just winked and turned back to my tutor. A small smile playing about his lips.

At this point Marmaduke interrupted again with the main course. Roast pheasant with rosemary potatoes and chestnut stuffing.

"Oh Marmaduke, I think I've died and gone to heaven." Moaned Loveday.

It was utterly divine.

**(A/N) Thank you so much to Summer for encouraging my writing and wanting to burn my characters. Sorry for the delay, blame my puppy. Apparently hard drives are tasty.**

**For anybody who doesn't understand the more horsey terminology-**

**Stallion- A stallion is a male horse who still has all his *ahem* manly parts.**

**Mare- a female horse.**

**Please review I would love to hear your opinions on the story so far.**


	9. Defiant Roses

The rest of the meal was devoured in companionable silence, broken only by the scrape of cutlery on china and general sounds of appreciation. Lovedays hands had slid comfortably into her husband's and they constantly exchanged little smiles, like young lovers. The sun was starting to sink beneath the skyline and the light became an ethereal crimson and gold. I couldn't help noticing how the reflection of the goblets danced off Robin's skin, setting his eyes aflame.

The conversation around the table gradually turned to the arts. Sir Benjamin was trying in vain to explain to Peter why one would aspire to be an author.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Peter repeated, sounding exasperated. "Why would anyone want to sit around in a dingy old study writing down facts that no one cares about all day, why would we need to know the exact date that some duke got married? What is the point of it?"

"The point of it, my dear boy, is the joy that people receive from seeing their thoughts translated onto paper-"Sir Benjamin began.

"Rubbish!" Peter barged on. "It sounds boring. Stories are told much better by people anyway."

"Benjamin, I must confess that I agree with the boy." Stated Monsieur De Noir.

Sir Benjamin turned to him in surprise.

"Why, William I didn't have you down as a philistine."

The bearded man rumbled his low chuckle.

"I have nothing against books, per say. But someone who dedicates their life to writing down fairy tales when there are so many practical tasks they could be doing. What is the point of a man with his head in the clouds?"

Robin turned his head to look at his father, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But then father, what is the point of a man who spends his entire life working on the land?" He asked bluntly.

I looked up quickly, never before had I heard Robin ask his father such a defiant question. It was a well known fact that Monsieur De Noir was a man whom one did not cross, no matter how much of a changed man he had become in the last two years.

The small factions of conversation were dying down now; every head was turned towards the De Noir men. The comfortable, relaxed atmosphere was melting away, leaving behind one of tension and defiance.

"If you have worked on the land," Monsieur De Noir began slowly, his tone was dangerous. "Then you have a constant reminder of all the work that you have put in. If your crops grow it is because you nurtured them, if your ships sail it is because you crafted them finely."

"But how is that any different from writing?" Robin countered. "Your characters grow from the initial seeds that you plant, your story flows if you handle the delicate sections of it carefully. I'm sure that some people get nearly as much satisfaction from seeing their work published as you would get from seeing all your sheep sheered. Isn't it much the same principle?"

An intolerable silence fell flat at the confliction of ideals. The guests at the table cast their eyes around trying desperately to ignore the elephant in the room. Robins eyes, however, stayed firmly fixed on his fathers, defying him, daring him to answer. There was a strange look on the Coeurs face, an almost quizzical mixture of anger and something else that just might have been pride or admiration.

Then, just when I could barely take the tension for another second he threw back his head and broke into uproarious laughter. It echoed around the silent corners of the room, causing everyone to flinch with surprise. A startled Mrs. Heliotrope let out a small shriek and blushed profusely. Mrs. Heliotrope did not let slip such uncivilised reactions, ever.

A few people nervously joined in, nobody seemed sure if the Coeurs would start shouting or not. To everyone's surprise, however, he clapped a hand on his sons shoulder and continued his hearty laugh.

"That's my boy." He boomed. "You're far too much like your mother, son. She knew exactly how to put me in my place too."

Robin visibly flinched. He never talked about his mother. It had become a sort of mutual unspoken agreement between us that we did not mention the ones we grieved over. We had both lost our mothers in childbirth, he still had his father and I had Sir Benjamin. But it was not the same.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably, all I could remember of my own mother was the sound of her laughter and a few faded images. Though I never knew which memories were real and which I had simply imagined to fill the void.

The hearty atmosphere around the room slowly returned and the conversation once again began to flow.

We started drifting away from the table and out into the garden to admire the beautiful sunset.

Loveday took my arm and smiled brightly at me.

"Let's go have a look at my roses, they are simply wonderful this time of year."

We wandered together past the pond and into the small rose garden. She had not been wrong, it truly was a lovely sight. Splashes of red, pink and cream stood out against a background of lush green lawn. Petals moved slightly with the breeze and a few lay strewn across the neat little path.

The smell was gorgeous. I plucked one of the larger white roses from its bed and twirled it between my fingers for a moment before holding it up to my nose and inhaling deeply. The sweet, moist fragrance tickled my senses, I could not help smiling into the splayed petals. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the smooth flower brushing against my lips and the tip of my nose.

Someone cleared their throat loudly next to me. I looked up to find Robin standing beside me.

Loveday had disappeared behind the hedge rows and we were quite alone among the roses. He had drifted up to me and now stood basking in the warm light. His skin glowed; I found it mesmerizing. His hands were casually tucked in his pockets and his tousled hair fell about his face in a comical mass. He saw me looking and shot me a grin.

"Admiring the flowers?" he asked.

"Yes, aren't they just lovely?" I replied with a smile.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I suppose."

Then he turned to pluck his own rose from the bush. He chose a deep red flower with delicate beads of dew clinging to its petals. He looked at it for a moment before pulling out a faded cream handkerchief and folding it safely inside.

"Keep this one for later." He murmured softly to himself.

I furrowed my brows.

"Whatever for?"

"Dunno really." He said lightly, wrinkling his nose.

"Then why are you taking it?" I asked quizzically.

"Alright nosy," He laughed. "I like it, so I want to keep it. Is that alright with you? Or do you want me to get written permission next time."

I pushed his elbow away laughing.

We just stood there for a few minutes, letting the sun soak into our skin. The faintest, tantalizing scent of leather caught my senses and I breathed in deeply, savouring the memory of it, heavy and masculine. That was Robins smell, his trademark scent.

"Fancy a walk Princess?" He asked after a few minutes, cocking one dark eyebrow at me playfully.

I smiled at him dozily; my head full of the emptiness that late afternoon sunshine and good food tend to induce.

"Yes Bird boy. That sounds lovely." I said, taking his proffered arm and following him away from the manor and into the cool shade beneath the canopy of leaves. He was enticingly close to me, I almost wished he would turn and face me, just for a moment. My heart skipped a beat at the thought and I pushed it aside. The other guests had drifted over to the edge of the pond and were enjoying the water; none of them even looked up as we left.

Just before we entered the trees I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck rise, I turned and saw Conan watching us go. A look of thinly veiled contempt covered his handsome features. Chills started to climb up my spine and I quickly turned back to the forest but not before Robin had noticed. He followed my gaze and I felt his arm tense beneath my grip. His face twisted into a scowl and his brows knitted together tightly. I felt the change in the air, it was fierce, palpable and I went cold as I fell to wondering. Something was happening between the two, unspoken words hung like a thick curtain obscuring my view of the truth. The look in his eyes pierced me. I could see the intense anger and I knew something was wrong, very wrong. It unnerved me and suddenly all I wanted to do was turn tail and run.

"Come on, let's go." He muttered.

I turned back just once more; Conan's features had twisted into a cruel smile that was somehow more frightening than the look of hatred. I shuddered and grasped Robins arm closer as we walked deeper into the trees and the manor passed out of view.


	10. The Race

I chanced another look sideways. Robins face was still clenched and angry. I turned away quickly and lowered my eyes, afraid that he would see my worry. He never liked it when I worried for him but I simply could not help it.

I hated to see him like this, it reminded me too much of how he had been before... Rough and tormented. So different from the charming, exuberant boy he was now. What if he became that boy again, cruel and so bitter. I wanted him to stay as he was, to stay my best friend.

We continued on, moving slowly through the trees. He seemed in no apparent hurry to go anywhere.

The curiosity started to claw at my chest, I wanted desperately to ask about the exchange that had just occurred. But I held my tongue. I knew from experience that Robin was not receptive to, well, anything when he was aggravated.

After another minute of stiff silence I felt as if I would burst if I did not know.

"Robin," I began tentatively. He spared me a quick sideways glance but kept walking. "What is going on between you and him? I saw the look you gave him earlier... what's wrong?"

At first he didn't answer me; he just kept pacing forwards. His silence was maddening. The forest was unusually still as we passed between the trees. Eventually, we came out into our usual clearing and he finally stopped.

Taking my hand he led me to a fallen log. He waited until I was seated and plopped heavily onto rock a few feet away. Ever the gentleman was our Robin.

He cradled his head in his hands and blew out a long sigh.

"There is nothing going on between me and Conan. You're just imagining things."

Well that hit me like a tonne of bricks. I had most certainly not imagined the death glares that had just passed between the two. How dare he? I felt my own anger bubbling up inside me.

"If you don't want to tell me then just say so, but don't you lie to me Master De Noir."

I stood up and pulled my nose in the air haughtily. I refused to have my intelligence insulted in such a manner. I turned my back and walked away with pride in my wake.

Robin leapt down from his rock before I had even crossed half the clearing. He touched my arm tentatively and I wrenched it from his grasp. But I stopped and waited for him to speak. My arms crossed and my foot tapping tersely.

"I'm sorry Princess," He said quietly, there was a note in his voice that made me stop and look up at him. "Really I am, it's just... complicated."

"Complicated?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Complicated." He agreed.

Quietly he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. I understood the gesture. _Don't worry. I'm fine. _But I still found it hard to be completely reassured, something was on his mind.

He lowered his arm and watched me closely. I knew it would be pointless to ask, once Robin had made up his mind it was not easily changed. He wandered slowly over to the log and patted the empty space beside him, puppy eyes firmly in place. My heart melted as it always did.

_Damn him._ I thought as I joined him. _He knows that I can't ever resist those bloody puppy eyes._

He didn't look me in the eye, choosing instead to focus on the fallen leaves near my feet.

A heavy silence filled the air between us; I simply could not understand what was bothering him. Why would he not tell me? I thought we shared everything, well. Not everything. I hadn't ever told him how I felt for him; he would just laugh and pass it off. A small voice whispered hopefully in the back of my mind. _What if he doesn't?_ I ignored it.

But other than that he usually told me what was wrong. He was usually very fast to state anything that irritated him, he enjoyed a bit of belly aching as much as the next man. This must be something big. Something he didn't trust me enough to tell me. A hollow feeling filled my chest; I was not used to him rejecting me like this.

Well if he wouldn't tell me then I would have to find out for myself. I hardened my resolve and gritted my teeth. My determination would not let me down. After a slightly awkward silence I tried to change the subject.

"So," I began. "What was your aim in bringing me on this little walk?"

He didn't look up.

"Bored." He answered bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you're going to be like that then I'm going back to the party." I pulled up my skirts and turned my back on him.

I mused silently and angrily for a few moments. Why bring me all the way out here if all he planned to do was snub me. It made my chest ache slightly as I thought how easily he could make me feel worthless. How was it fair that Robin could see right through me but I could never even hope to know what he was thinking?

Too often, I had seen that closed look on his face. Once his exterior wall was up there was nothing I could do, he was like a puzzle. He hid so much of what he felt; sometimes I would look into his eyes and wistfully imagine that, just for once, I could tell what was going on inside that head of his. But no, he was a mystery to me. I never truly understood his reasoning or how his mind worked. It was truly irksome.

I felt conflicted though, I wondered whether I wanted to solve the mystery even if it meant I didn't like the finale. If I thought about it truthfully, all I really knew about Robin was what he told me. There was an entire world behind his facade, a world he gave no one access to.

"No, Princess wait."

I heard him stand up. He walked over to me and stopped. He laid a hand on my shoulder stood close to me, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. It was warm and sweet. I felt a flush of pink rise from my throat and travel up my neck, my heart began to pound against my rib cage as though it was trying desperately to reach him itself. My hands lay slack at my waist, paralysed with nerves and an inexplicable desire not to ruin the moment. He took them in his own and looked up. His eyes met mine and bore deep into me, they were troubled, pleading. I met his gaze. Time seemed to pause and hold its breath. Suddenly he let go and moved away. I still sat frozen in a daze, unable to speak.

The moment passed. As if it had never been.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

Suddenly I felt an indescribable urge to take him in my arms and hold him close. To make him safe, I knew he would never let me, but I wished to so badly that my entire body ached.

I stood and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but did not pull away. We stood like that in silence for a few more minutes.

"Come on Bird boy." I said encouragingly, pulling a fake smile onto my face. "Let's go check that Wrolf hasn't eaten any of your horses."

Finally his face cracked into its warm grin and he ruffled my hair, pulling me into a warm embrace. I tried to put all my emotion into that hug, to tell him without words that I was here and I cared. When he released me his eyes were more warm and sparkled once again with their mischievous glow.

"Yeah. Sounds good Princess. Race you?" As the words left his lips he disappeared off into the forest in a dark blur.

"Cheat!" I cried after him, laughing as I began to run.

The wind whipped my hair about my face as I leapt between the trees in pursuit of the De Noir boy. I may have been small but I was very fast, a fact which greatly amused Robin. He often made fun of my ladylike tendencies but had been astounded when I outran him twice in a row.

The feel of the wind against my skin was enough to set my heart racing.

I found my feet carrying me swiftly through the leaves and a bubble of exited laughter escaped my lips. I loved to run, my blood raced, my heart sang and my soul soared alongside me.

I was gaining on him now, his dark figure bounding along just ahead of me. I bit my lip and pushed myself to run just a little faster, I could catch up.

A sudden noise caught my attention; I paused and turned my head to look. What I saw made me cry out and stop dead. My heart leapt into my mouth and chills travelled up and down my spine.

There, in front of me, stood a towering dark shape. It was some kind of creature with heavy black fur, a ruffled ebony mane surrounding its great dark face. And what a face, a velveteen muzzle protruded out from underneath a pair of deep, liquid eyes. Whiskers hung in a dignified fashion around his muzzle and his lips were open to show a pair of glowing white incisors roughly the size of my forearm.

The creature resembled a lion, black like Wrolf, and yet... It was not quite like a lion. It was not like any animal I had ever heard of on God's green earth. Whatever could he be? No lion had paws the size of carriage wheels, or a chest wider than a bulls. No lion had ever looked quite so terrible and yet so beautiful. And he was powerful to. I could sense it in the air, it was as if he could halt time with a flick of his tail and end wars with a growl from that huge muzzle. The air around him practically sparked with magic.

My lungs refused to draw breath as I stared transfixed at the creature. He contentedly swished his tail and looked lazily at me.

I opened my mouth to scream but the sound was lost as the creature let out a groundshaking roar. He lifted his head and started trotting towards me, teeth bared.

I could not think, I could not breathe. I turned on my heel and sprinted through the forest as if the hounds of hell pursued me, away from the demon that followed close on my tail.

**(A/N) Well. I certainly enjoyed writing that! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I felt we needed one. **

**Please review me to tell me how I am doing so far It doesn't take that long! I hope you won't have to wait so long for the next update, I am spewing them out as swiftly as I may! **

**Thank you for reading.**

**-ifyourestillfreestartrunning.**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Oh my goodness I am so sorry this took me so long! My anal personality came through and decieded that every single detail was not good enough so I rewrote the entire thing about five times! And I left you all on such a cliffy! Ahh well Here is some more maria-rey goodness. Please review it really means the world to me!

Tree branches whipped past my face leaving long scratches down my cheeks and arms. My lungs felt fit to burst as I sprinted on, staggering now and then but always righting myself in time. I had no sense of direction, I simply ran. Fast as I could, gasping desperately for air.

It took all the determination I had to ignore the raking pains radiating through my calf muscles. My legs ached from the effort of running but I could not stop. I knew he was right behind me. The soft poundings of his heavy paws against the forest floor were slowly gaining on me. I could sense his amusement. He was playing with me like a spider with a fly caught in its web.

A howl sounded to my right, I ignored it and ran on. Then a dark figure crossed my path and I nearly fell. I managed to right myself but a dreadful thing caught my eye. A dark flickering shape with the horns of a bull and eyes that burned red. It flitted alongside me and cackled gleefully at the horror in my eyes.

My breath froze in my chest. Terror burned through every inch of my body. Instinct kicked in and all I could do was turn away and keep on running. Blood was pounding through my head. If I just kept going I could get to the manor, find Robin. Get away from the beast. Those words spun around my head. I panted them between breaths.

I wrenched my skirts up in an effort to free my legs. I could almost feel the claws ripping through my back and my neck. My heavy dress pulled me back, it was so difficult to sprint in long skirts and my small boots rubbed my feet until I could feel them bleed.

Then a horrible thought sprang into my head. I was leading the creature towards my friends and loved ones. I was condemning them all to death because of my own cowardice.

"No!" I half shouted half sobbed.

Another roar rent the air beside me.

Suddenly my legs gave way and I tripped, sprawling across the ground and landing hard, knocking my head against a tree. White flashes burst behind my eyes and a veil fell over my vision.

My face was buried in the dirt, I couldn't breathe. I choked and spluttered, eventually regaining enough energy to raise my head, dazed trying to look around me. There was a huge graze on my shin where a rock had torn away the skin. Blood a stream of blood was already flowing down my leg in a thin trickle, soaking into my already ruined dress. I shook uncontrollably.

A low growl rumbled behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled myself into a ball. So this was how it would end. Shivering in the dirt like a coward. My father would be so disappointed. But it could not be helped. It was over, I was dead.

I must have lain there for a minute at the most but for all I know it could have been hours, or several sun filled days. I tensed my body for the fangs that would soon rip me to shreds.

But they never came. I simply lay there shivering. Finally my curiosity overpowered my fear and I lifted my head to look around.

I was alone in the woods. No creature, no dark spirits. Just a bird roosting in a branch above my head.

I pulled myself to my feet and warily turned my head from side to side. The creature could be hiding behind one of the great tree trunks, but there was nothing. My heart pounded in my chest and my teeth still chattered.

I turned my head once more and froze. The creature stood before me, lazily flicking his tail. I opened my mouth to scream but all I could muster was a hoarse croak.

The creature was barely half a meter from me, his breath ruffled the air around my legs causing my skirts to shift.

He started pacing forwards slowly. His great paws made no sound against the dried leaves at his feet. I scrambled backwards until my legs hit a tree and I crumpled to the floor. He continued until he stood over me, his muzzle barely an inch from my face.

I stared deep into his liquid honey eyes and kept my jaw stiff. I would not show him how afraid I was. I may have sprinted for my life from this beast, sobbed my heart out and thrown myself to the ground but now, if I was to die then I would do so with dignity.

An absurd memory flitted through my mind. When I was about ten years of age my father had come home on a two month leave from the army. During his stay he had entertained many old friends and acquaintances, he mostly encouraged me to sit in and demurely sip my tea while he made small polite small talk.

At one of these little tea parties some army general father had met abroad. I remembered the day only because it had been so dreadfully dull. The General was a portly man who smelt strongly of liquor and wielded a short mahogany walking stick. He spoke with a deep bellowing voice and hosted an oversized handlebar moustache on his top lip which wobbled comically when he spoke.

My father had greeted him in the foyer and brought him into the parlour, giving him a brief explanation of the houses' history. I was introduced to him and curtsied politely, then sat with him and father for afternoon tea.

As it turned out, he had spent the last ten years or so touring the plains of Africa. He had gone on and on about the varied elephant hunts and wilder beast tracking trips he had been on. My father had sipped at his tea and nodded politely but his eyes had glazed over. I had been bored out of my mind and had resorted to staring out the window onto the busy London street, counting the carriages that wheeled past.

"Yes, George my boy." He had roared, his red cheeks wobbling merrily. "Must have been two or three years back, when I was in Kenya with Boffy and Nathaniel. It was about mid august, and bloody hot. We had tracked a herd of rare gazelle far across the reserve, the guide had told us all sorts of stories about this herd. Said they were tiny, the size of a cocker spaniel. Bloody unbelievable eh? Me and the boys thought it would be a jolly good laugh to follow them and try and catch one to take home. Thought it would be a good story to tell down the club. So a few days later I found myself deep in the plains of the Serengeti, with nothing at all but my gun and a little servant boy to carry my tent. The hot sun was blazing down on us and the day stretched on for hours. I very nearly packed it in and went back to the lodge for a G&T. But then, out of nowhere, came a great roar." He paused dramatically for effect and looked at my father who quickly nodded and did his best to look impressed.

"I turned around sharpish and saw, to my horror a blooming great lioness stalking towards me. Well Nathaniel and Boffy legged it sharpish. The little servant boy yelled his head off in gobbledygook and dropped all my luggage, but I stood my ground. The lion came bounding right up to me and looked me straight in the eye. I stared right back at me, the cheeky thing licked her lips. But I knew just what to do. You can never let a beast like that see your fear. So I threw my arms out wide and gave it my best roar. Then, by golly, she backed off with a whine, grumbled at me and ran off."

He puffed his chest out importantly and my father applauded.

"Bravo old chap." He muttered, sipping his tea.

At the time I had thought he was just a pompous old man but it was the only idea I had.

Feeling completely foolish I threw my arms out to make myself seem bigger and shouted at the creature.

"Clear off!"

He didn't even flinch. The corner of his muzzle tilted up and his sides shook. I could have sworn he was laughing at me.

_Great. Now he is laughing at you before it eats you. _I thought angrily.

But I had little time for embarrassment, the creature had ceased its mirth and raised his head.

His roar shook the very air about me. I closed my eyes and covered my face. Then everything was silent.

Slowly I opened my eyes. The beast was gone. The woods were silent and the sun had begun to set. Darkness fell over the forest as I slid to my knees and breathed heavily. The creature had not tried to eat me, he had played with me, teased me. Then disappeared as quickly as he had come.


	12. Chapter 12

Faint birdsong called me back to semi-consciousness. The world took a long time to come into focus. Hazy images spun around the air in front of me and a light breeze lifted my dress. My face was pressed into something cool and damp, it must have been soil. Light slowly broke through the gray haze of my mind and I blinked. I was laying in the clearing, it must have been early morning for the sunlight was pale and had not yet fully risen.

Upon trying to move my limbs I discovered a great stiffness, I had not moved in a while. Not since.. since...

The memories hit me like a speeding train. The race, the creature, running for my life.

I must have fainted, no wonder, I was so exhausted. The creature had chased me so far, whatever it was. Something niggled at the back of my mind, something important that I had also forgotten. I should've asked Robin to remind me.. Robin! I jerked up and the world dipped out of focus again. My family, Loveday, Mrs. Heliotrope. They all must be worried sick, how long had I been gone? It had only been about seven when I left but it was morning now. _I simply must get back!_

Slowly, groggily I pulled myself to my feet and brushed off my long skirts. Under different circumstances Mrs. Heliotrope would be furious at the state of my dress. Now, however, I don't think the state of my clothes would have been the first thing on her mind.

I don't know how long it took me to stumble back to the manor, time became interchangeable with feelings. Moments slipped by into hours, days, years even. Many times I fell, my aching limbs no longer to sustain my weight, only to pull myself back to my feet and keep on my meandering course back home.

My eyes did not react the way they usually did. It seemed as if the connection between them and my brain had been cut, my sight was far slower than it should have been and nothing seemed corporeal. Shadows became galloping horses, dark men, ghosts. I cried out and blindly tumbled away. It took me a few moments each time to realise my mistake and to carry on.

It was agonising, the exertion on my sore legs and pounding head mixed with my confused state. Everything took twice as long.

I had no way of knowing where I was going, I simply needed to keep moving, surely if I moved then someone would hear me and track me down. I thought of Robin and his overly keen senses when it came to the forest. Surely, he would find me. If not.. no I would not let myself think of it. I must keep going. Keep going. Keep going...

When at last the trees began to thin out into sweeping lawns and neatly trimmed hedge ways I let out a cry of relief that came out as more of a croak. Terribly unladylike. The absurd thought nearly made me giggle. The bubble rose up in my chest and resonated through my already blurry head. Light began to fade and I crumpled to the floor. Someone called my name but I barely registered it, curled in the dirt waiting to die. As everything fell away I felt arms around me and the sensation of lifting, up and up until I plummeted into blackness and everything faded.

When I awoke again it was dark, I was bundled in something warm and someone was squeezing a wet cloth over my face. The sensation was pleasant, and after everything that had happened I think I deserved a small rest bit. Some change in my breathing must have alerted the squeezer to my wakefulness because they gasped and dropped something heavy. Mrs Heliotrope. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my dear, sweet governess. She knelt next to me on the chez long in the conservatory.

"Maria my dear," She breathed. "We were so worried. How is your head? You'd been gone for hours! When Robin came out of the forest alone- oh my dear. Whatever happened to you? All covered in mud, gone all night! You could have been anywhere, you must promise me never to do that again my dear girl, I fear my nerves could not take it-."

I cut her off before she could reach her full rant mode.

"Mrs Heliotrope, I'm fine. Really I am."

"Oh, Maria. I'm sorry, your poor brain probably cannot take all these questions. Quite inconsiderate of me, I am just so glad that you are safe! You had the whole valley up in arms looking for you, you know. Monsieur De Noir summoned half his men to comb the forest and the beach, Robin and his boys have been out all night- they are sleeping now, you know I think I may have misjudged them. They were so good bless them- but Robin, he would not stop until he had found you. He refused to rest! Hour after hour.. If Conan had not found you when he did I thought he would have simply keeled over from fatigue!"

I squirmed, I did not like that I had caused everyone so much distress, especially Robin..

"Did you say Conan found me?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking.

Her expression warmed a bit.

"Oh, yes. Early this morning he came across you near the rose garden." So I had been heading in the right direction at least. "He carried you back in, you were so pale Maria, and limp like a rag doll. Your uncle instantly sent for a physician but we were so worried you would not pull through. You had been gone so long, and you had not eaten in over a day. Then when the doctor arrived he would not let any of us see you, your uncle, Loveday and I demanded but he insisted that you needed rest and quiet."

I tried to make sense of this jumble of information but all the registered was a faint hint of annoyance. If Robin had searched for me so thoroughly and cared so much that I was missing, then why did he not wait by my sickbed and demand to see me? I hated myself instantly for thinking it, but I could not help myself. I tuned back in to Mrs. Heliotropes babble to distract my brain.

"-nearly seven before we were allowed in. The physician assured us that you would be fine but that you should be on strict bed rest for three weeks, with no exceptions." The last words were said with a certain authority that I could not ignore. Suddenly her tone lightened again. "Marmaduke brought you some broth if you are hungry and when you feel better everyone is dying to see you. We all wish to hear your story!"

I choked into my broth as she bustled off to dampen the cloth and luckily she does not see me. What am I to tell everyone? That a giant, lion like, creature chased me through the forest after a unicorn appeared before me? Would they believe me? Or would they think me dazed and confused by my ordeal. _Robin would_ My mind muttered. I shoved the thought aside. Robin did not want to see me. And if I did tell them, they would all go out to chase the beast, and what if one of them were hurt? I could never forgive myself if that happened. But what if they did not know of the creature and it hurt someone anyway? The sharp pains in my head drew that thought to a sharp end. I would think about it later, when I was in a slightly better state.

Mrs. Heliotrope bustled back over with the cloth and patted it against my warm forehead.

"You should try and rest my dear, you still look awfully pale."

Sleep did not seem like such a bad idea, suddenly I realised just how exhausted I was. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand, then turned my head and slumped back into the soft pillows. Surrendering myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When I awake a few hours later my head is much better, the throbbing dying down and things generally begin to make more sense. I slept through the night again and the doctor comes to visit me.

He is a kindly old fellow who lives down in the village, his eyes were warm and his cheeks pleasantly flushed.

"Hello Miss, how are we feeling today? You had all your family here very worried." His voice was warm and fatherly and instantly gave me confidence in him.

He checks my breathing and my forehead, telling me my fever has all but disappeared. He congratulates Mrs. Heliotrope on taking such diligent care of me and she beams. But most importantly, well to me anyway, he allows the others to come in and see me.

As soon as he says this the door bursts open. My uncle, Loveday, and the Couer fell into the room and rushed to my side. Loveday grabbed my hand between hers.

"Are you alright Maria?" Her wide blue eyes looked me over in concern.

"She is quite alright, Lady Merryweather." The kind eyed doctor said from behind me. "She just needs her rest. Keep her quiet for a few days mm?"

"Yes, yes of course." Uncle replied, his face pale and bags hanging heavily under his eyes. When I looked around at them they all had the same bags. It made me feel awful that they had all been so worried.

A sudden thought broke through my hazy brain.

"Oh! Monsieur!" I gasped. "I am terribly sorry for ruining your birthday."

All four of them laughed.

"Oh Maria," Mrs. Heliotrope half laughed half sobbed.

No one mentioned the reason I had been missing so long, and I was thankful for it. But the questions were inevitable. I would have to think my answer through thoroughly.

For the next hour I was fussed over and pampered by my family. Visitors trickled in, first Digweed, clutching his cross and praising god for my safe return, then Marmaduke, bringing platters of soft food for me to devour. The most enjoyable of these visits was Conan, Rian and Peter. The boys filed in looking subdued, I smiled up at them from my place on the sofa.

"Seems you can't get rid of me that easily." I say quite cheerfully.

Smiles break out on all their faces and they rush forwards, Peter makes fast work of the cheesecake left by Marmaduke. It was lovely seeing them but I couldn't help but notice the missing member.

"Where is Robin?" I asked.

They looked at one another, the cheerful attitude dissipating instantly.

Rian spoke first.

"He.. he is a bit busy at the moment Maria."

I was unconvinced.

"Please, when does Robin ever do anything to keep himself busy."

Peter looked down at the floor.

"I don't think he is coming, littlun." Conan said quietly.

No matter how much I asked they would say nothing more. They left soon after and Digweed came in to take me up to my room. It was late afternoon now and I found myself quite tired. I drifted off into a heavy sleep. My dreams troubled with thoughts of Robin.

It was early when I awoke. I could feel the sun on my shoulders.

The silence was heavy. I could not bring myself to go back to sleep, I had slept for too long. Grudgingly, I sighed and turned to my side. There he was, sitting in my open window. Eyes fixed on me and mouth pulled uncharacteristically tight. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him and tried to sit up but winced and had to lower myself back down. He flinched sharply at my intake of breath and came to me instantly. His hands hovered over mine, afraid to touch in case he hurt me, I think.

"Robin," I whispered.

"Shh, don't talk Maria." He murmured.

That should have been my first indicator that something was wrong. He never called me by my Christian name.

The strained look had not left his face, why ever was it there? I was back and safe! He should be happy shouldn't he?

I pulled his hands into mine. They were stiff at first but then relaxed and wound their way between my fingers, holding me tightly as if he were afraid to let me go.

"Why so serious Bird boy?" I asked, my voice breaking.

He flinched.

"Don't Maria."

I looked up at him, confused.

"Don't what?"

"Don't you dare pretend that this wasn't my fault."

I nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. That was what he was upset about?

"Robin, don't be silly-"

"No, Maria."

His voice was forceful and I was taken aback by the anger in it.

"I left you there, all on your own. I could have come back to try and find you but I didn't. Then I couldn't find you. I know the forest better than anything Maria, but I could not find you! You could have- If _he _had not found you when he did- I can't even..."

"Yes but I didn't die Robin!"

He flinched at the word.

"You cannot blame yourself for things you had no control over! I do not blame you in the slightest."

"But I blame myself!" He threw my hands down on the bed and started to pace. His face dark. "If you had died Maria, I don't know what I would have done.. It was all my fault. I should have come back."

There were tears in his eyes now, his voice beginning to crack.

"Robin," My voice was soothing now. "It was not your fault, no one blames you. Everything is alright now, we are both fine."

I jumped as he slammed his fists into the wall.

"Nothing is alright Maria, you have no idea how much danger I have put you in time and time again because of my selfishness. You shouldn't even been in the forest, it's not safe for a young lady."

It was my turn to get angry.

"Nonsense. I have never been in danger with you."

"Oh but you have, Maria." His eyes were pained now, imploring me. "You have no idea, you are too naive."

I gaped at him.

"Please just listen to me Maria. It's not safe for you. You- you shouldn't go into the forest again. I will not take you. I won't risk your life again."

"What? Robin this is ridiculous-"

"No. Maria I'm sorry. It's not safe."

My anger bubbled over now.

"Robin, what has happened to you? You are never like this. You are treating me like a child! Stop it!"

His face tensed in pain.

"But you are a child Maria, in so many ways. Please don't make this any harder than it is."

I could feel the frown twisting my face.

"It doesn't need to be hard at all! Just take me back to the forest!"

His face hardened.

"No."

The finality of the word hung in the air. It cut my chest like a knife.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about." I said quietly.

"No, I suppose we don't." He replied.

I turned my back on him.

He was silent for a moment and I thought he would say something, but he didn't. I only looked back around when my window slammed shut.

I stared at the empty room where he had stood moments ago. Something inside of me snapped and the tears flooded freely down my cheeks. He was gone. I didn't know if he would come back. But how could he blame himself? It was not his fault! Not anyone's.

For a moment I wanted to jump from my bed and call him back, to apologise and bring him back to me. But my pride held me in place.

I just lay back in my pillows and sobbed. What had I done?


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) I'm so sorry everyone! I've been neglecting you all. But the updates should pick up from here. Please drop a review! PLEEEEEAAASE.

From that day forward everything in my happy little world changed. I stopped coming downstairs for meals, requesting them instead, in my tower room. They had explained this away as after-effects of my night in the forest, sure that sooner or later I would come bouncing through the door, smiling ear to ear. Nothing could be further from the truth. Eventually I would not even leave my room. Time became strangely lucid, everything seemed to merge together in one long blur of monotony and blandness. Hours became days and days became weeks, the summer slipped slowly by. I barely noticed.

In fact, I barely noticed anything anymore. I hadn't moved from my bed. At my insistence, drapes had been placed over the windows to block out the light and the room was only lit by a few small candles. It was as if my energy supply had been punctured and was leaking out onto the floor. Hour after hour I lay beneath the covers, numbness pinning my limbs to the mattress. I barely spoke, visitors came and went. Some sat by my side and tried to coax me into speech. Others simply watched me, grim expressions on their tired grey faces. In either case I rolled onto my side with my back to the visitor and fell into a doze.

But no one from the De Noir castle ever visited. Never him. I wondered idly if my stupid behaviour had shamed them somehow, driven them away. Thoughts like that only plunged me deeper into my lethargic state.

The Doctor returned a few times to check up on me at Lovedays insistence, but medically I was in perfect shape. He shook his head in bewilderment before patting me on the shoulder with a sad smile and leaving the room, Sir Benjamin following swiftly behind. I knew why I wasn't getting better. Yes, my body was fine, but not my mind. My mind was broken. _He _broke it. No, no I can't blame him for it. It was my fault. It was _all_ my fault.

The nightmares started up that first night, then every night after that. Always the same dream, always terrible. When it begins, I am floating above myself. Then somehow I am both in my body and watching it as I run through the forest, desperately following the sounds of an animal in pain. Strange roars and whines. It's unbearable, I must find the creature and help it! But I can never find it. I simply stumble around in the dark feeling weak and useless. Then I wake up with tears streaming down my face.

I'm not entirely sure how long I had been there, when I got my first De Noir visitor. I didn't hear him come in, I don't even know how long he was standing there silently observing me before I rolled over and saw him. His usual smirk was gone, mop of dark hair falling listlessly into his eyes. We regarded each other calmly for a few moments, him leaning carelessly against the wall, arms folded. Me, propped up on my overstuffed pillows, hair unbrushed and not looking overly friendly.

"Conan?"

"Hello Maria." He said finally.

"What exactly d'you think you're going to accomplish sat in bed?" He asked bluntly.

I didn't know what to say, instead I stared hard at the floor and tried to ignore him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Don't do that."

I frowned, what on earth was he talking about now?

"Don't sit there all cool indifference. You're better than that."

Well this was unexpected. I was unsure exactly how to respond, half of me wanted to send him away, nose in the air and go back to sleep. The other, quieter half felt a undeniable tug of interest.

"Sit down" I said. Pointing to the plush armchair at my bedside.

He ignored me and plonked himself down rather unceremoniously on my bed, near my feet.

"Did Sir Benjamin let you in?" I asked, trying to break the heavy silence.

"Nah, no ones supposed to know I'm here." He answered.

I was taken aback.

"How on earth did you get in without them seeing you?"

He shrugged.

"Your window."

I spluttered.

"Why do you all insist on climbing in my window when there is a perfectly good door?"

A half smile caught his lips.

"Well, there is that bloody huge tree outside, it's too tempting. Surely you noticed?"

"You're supposed to be nice to me. I'm sad." I pointed out, rather childishly.

"And you're supposed to be a Moon Princess." He replied, lazily examining the backs of his hand.

I could have hit him. My mouth hung open in a most unladylike fashion, at least he wasn't smirking. His face was dead serious, eyes fixed on mine. I had the nagging sensation I was being tested.

"The last time I checked I still was." I said quietly. Hating how small my voice sounded.

"I S'pose." He murmured. Green eyes not leaving mine. "But really Maria. You've been in bed, how long now? A month? The lads all miss you." My heart leapt. Was it possible that _he_ missed me too?

"He misses you most of all Maria." Conan's voice broke through my thoughts. He must've read the expression on my face.

"Then why hasn't he come?" I asked, trying not to sound bitter.

It didn't work however, his eyes reprimanded me.

"He thinks he's the cause of you getting lost in the forest. Blames himself for it all. In his own stupid way he's trying to protect you."

"I know, he told me."

He pulled his legs up onto the bed, boots caked in mud.

"But anyway, this isn't about Saint Robin, this is about you half pint."

He leaned forwards, eyes full of sincerity.

"You need to pull yourself together. We need you. The valley needs you. You're family is distraught, Lovedays being a nightmare."

I giggled quietly, he went on.

"I know something happened in the woods," His voice grew darker, "Something you're not telling us. You don't have to tell me what, but we can't just ignore it."

I chewed on my lip, unable to look him in the eye.

"So what do you say Princess?"

His echo of my nickname caused a tightening in my chest.

"I- I'll try, I can promise you that."

A genuine smile broke across his face.

"Good girl. See you tomorrow then?"

Before I could get a word out he was on his feet and striding towards the door. As he swung it open the face of a startled Mrs. Heliotrope carrying a tea tray.

He tipped an imaginary cap to her and disappeared down the stairs.

I couldn't help the smile that nearly split my face in two as I hurried down to Mrs. Heliotrope to stop her from fainting.

A/N Reviews. Reviews are good.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) I had a great deal of fun writing this chapter. Before you start reading and think I've gone mad, I would like to put forward that Maria did not come out of her traumatising experience entirely unscathed. With all this confusion Robin (or he who shall not be named) and Conan are throwing her way, her sanity starts to slip a little. Wouldn't yours if you were shut up in a tower room for weeks on end? Anyway, I shall not give away any more of the chapter. Read on! This one is a little bit of a filler/conversation chapter but I promise you the next one shall be exciting! We may even see our favourite Beastie again. *dun dun dunnnn*

Review Crowns for the last chapter go to Gabisamore, Harriet, .9 and Kt. You're all fab.

P.s. REVIEEEEWWWSSSS. I like dem. *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

The nightmares stopped first, then the constant lethargy. Conan's unanticipated visit had set something in motion in the back of my foggy mind. Energy started to hum through my tired limbs. I took to pacing the room irritably. Books, sewing and other silly little distractions could barely hold my interest for longer than a minute. I simply could not stay still.

On the third day, I found myself wearing a path deeper into my floor boards yet again. I needed air, I needed space to run around in. I needed space to think about all that had happened. Most of all I needed him, missed him so much my chest felt hollow and my entire being ached to be near him again. I could think of little else, not even thoughts of the creature in the woods made much of an impression when compared to him.

Was it stubbornness that held him away now? Pride? Had I offended him in some way?

The selfish, vindictive side of my mind roared that he stayed away because he didn't care about what happened to some silly little girl, insisting that he had outgrown me and was using this experience as an excuse. The other quieter voice desperately defended my estranged best friend, he was surely doing the honourable thing. But why did the honourable thing have to hurt quite so much?

I stamped my bare foot on the rough boards and growled in frustration.

"I can't take this anymore!" I screeched at no one in particular. Serena gave me a look and shuffled away under a chair. I stuck my tongue out at her.

I ran over to the window and ripped away the old drapes that blocked the light, then threw it open. The fresh air blasted in and washed over me, welcoming me like an old friend. I could have sat there for hours breathing in the sweet freshness, but my legs were itching to move. So I did the only thing that seemed perfectly logical at the time. I ran.

After sprinting down the stairs (not an easy feat in a floor length nighty), knocking over a poor unsuspecting Digweed in the process, and barrelling out the front door, down the grounds and into the forest, everything felt much better. I found myself sitting on a tree stump smiling demurely at tree bark and tapping out a rhythm against my thigh.

I started singing to myself, a pretty little tune I remembered from childhood. But the words were not nearly interesting enough, so I mixed in a few lyrics of my own. The resulting song caused me to collapse with raucous giggles.

"Ahem"

I turned to find a very confused Sir Benjamin standing rather awkwardly behind me. He grasped his hands behind his back and raised one long eyebrow. I'd never seen him in the forest willingly before. He looked terribly out of place. I giggled again and stuffed my fist over my mouth.

"I take it we are feeling better, young lady?"

I beamed.

"Might I interest you in a brief walk? I believe we have a great deal to discuss."

My brow wrinkled in confusion, though I refrained from asking him what he meant outright, for fear of offending him.

He offered me his arm and I gratefully took it. With slow, comfortable steps he led me slowly back to the gardens. As we left the tree line I noticed a dark figure in the corner of my eye. Though when I turned to look back it had slid back under the shadows. There was far too much of that happening at the moment.

I hadn't realised that I had stopped until Uncle placed his hand on my arm and gently steered me to the edge of the hedge maze. We walked in companiable silence for a few moments, enjoying the sunshine.

"Maria dear, as glad as I am too see you out of bed at long last, might I enquire as to why you felt the need to exit the manor is quite such an accelerated fashion? The last time I looked, walking was still a perfectly acceptable mode of transport."

I frowned slightly at this. "Well when you say it like that, Uncle, it seems terribly illogical. But I assure you, at the time running seemed like a perfect necessity. I just needed-" I paused to gesture vaguely at the forest and grounds."Space." I finished a little lamely. I turned to my uncle, hoping he wouldn't think me insane.

He was regarding me a little warily, as if at any moment I might leap on him and attack, but there was a sort of understanding in his cool brown eyes.

"I see." He mused quietly. "I take it you have recovered some of your former vigour?"

I nodded. Eyes glued to the floor.

"Ah, well. That's good." He murmured.

The racing urge to run and skip and fly was fading now, my mind returning to its normal state.

"Now my dear, there is a rather serious subject that must be breached now. You must be honest with me Maria, it is of upmost importance." His dark eyes bored into mine, so much like my fathers.

I gulped and nodded.

"Tell me, in as much detail as you remember, what happened in the woods?"

(E/N) I split this one in half to stop myself writing a four thousand word chapter, next one shall be up soon! Reviews. Revieews. Revieeeeeews. (:


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) And here is your next chapter. Not overly interesting, but everyone's favourite bird boy makes a return appearance! This one is awfully short but the next one is a great deal longer and more exciting I promise!

I froze, eyes wide.

"I- I don't..."

He sighed.

"Maria, you know I care for you. You know Loveday, Mrs. Heliotrope and Digweed care for you. But none of us can help you unless you tell us what you've seen."

"But," my voice was low, almost a whisper. "You'll think I've gone mad."

This fear had been lurking at the back of my head for months and now rose to the foremost.

"My dear, I have seen a dwarf flit through the manor with the speed of a bullet, I have seen my dog transform into a lion, I have seen a brave young woman fling herself from a cliff to save those she loved. There is very little you could say that would make me think of you as insane."

"Do you want a bet?" I murmured.

His mouth half curved into a smile.

I knew then, there was no use in lying to him. No point either, if I was ever to get to the bottom of this thing, I could not do it alone.

So I took a deep, calming breath, and began.

First I told him about the white horse appearing in the woods that first day, how none of the others had noticed it. Then I went on to mention the other sightings. Culminating in the huge beast that had chased me through the forest, then vanished without a trace.

His face was impassive as he listened. Nodding slowly and absorbing every detail. When I had finished I slumped down on the bench and sighed. I felt drained and tired. But at the same time a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, Uncle believed me. He did not think me mad or pretending as I had feared he would. He was silent for a long while, thinking. I was grateful for his silence, it gave me time to regain my composure.

Finally he spoke.

"Maria, if what you say is true then the forest, and perhaps even Moonacre, is no longer safe for you. We need to make arrangements to-"

I couldn't hear the rest of his words, my mind had gone blank, my jaw hanging slack. Leave Moonacre? Leave home?

"No!" I shouted. "Please, Sir Benjamin, don't send me away. I need to be here. I shall never be happy anywhere else. I want to be here with you and Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope. You are my family. You can't send me away, please Sir." Silent tears streamed down my face now.

He regarded me silently, not saying a word. Eventually he nodded once to himself and stood up.

"You shall need round the clock protection if you are to stay, more than we have currently."

Relief washed over me, but it mingled with confusion.

"What protection, Sir?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you did not think the Coeur would leave his precious daughter and her horrid husband unprotected did you?"

He turned to the trees and whistled, as you would to summon a dog. Almost immediately four dark shapes appeared from behind the tree line. They moved silently and quickly towards us. I knew it was them. Peter, Rian, Conan and- and Robin, approached us and stopped a short distance away.

Rian sent me a wink and Peter flashed a grin, Conan nodded his greeting, but I couldn't bear to look at the last member of the party, so I fixed my eyes on the floor and listened to Sir Benjamin.

"You all heard what Maria said, there is an unknown creature in the woods." He was saying. "So your services will be required. The manor grounds and surrounding forest will need to be patrolled at all times, recruit more help from the village if you need it, I would be more than happy to pay. One of you shall stand guard in the manor itself and Maria needs a full time guard. Robin I assume you would-"

"No." I found myself crying for the second time. _It couldn't be him. Anyone but him._ "I want Conan to do it."

Every face in the garden was turned to mine. Most looked shocked or upset, Conan looked amused, I couldn't bear to look at Him.

"Right, well anyway. The watch must begin immediately. Make your preparations." He turned to me. "Loveday is staying with her father for a few days, when she returns you must tell her exactly what you have told me. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. Well, that's it then. I shall leave you with your guard. If you require me I shall be in my study. Please do not leave the grounds."

Conan walked forwards and stood beside me.

"Yes, uncle."

He turned to leave. I felt a strange prickling feeling at the back of my neck and turned my head. Robin. His face was stoic and blank but his eyes showed nothing but pain. His dark eyes burned into mine, before he shook his head, turned and slipped into the tree line. I swear I could feel every little shard my heart snap. Ice cold. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

Sir Benjamin's voice yanked me back to reality.

"Oh and Maria, you might want to visit your room for a few moments."

"Whatever do you mean Sir Benjamin?"

"Well my dearest niece, you're in your nighty."

"Ah."

E/N Ok so Robin didn't return so much as he was mentioned. But still. *Fudge voice* He's back! The next chapter is written and needs spell checking. But once again, I must beg you to review. It's not very hard just type something into that little box and press review. Please? *bats eyelashes*


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) I'm back! Sorry for that, I am currently in England and hardly ever have internet access. But here it is! I'm not sure how speedy updates will be, but I shall give it my best! Love to you all. Reviews are good! Thank you to everyone who has already.**

Everything happened in sort of a rush after that, Loveday hurried me into the castle to bathe and eat something. Though she frequently smiled at me, I noticed the thin lines of worry on her smooth face and the uncertainty in her wide eyes. Conan followed at a distance, standing in the door way while I ate and doing a round of the grounds while I took my bath. I was glad that he made no attempt to speak to me, I had nothing to say to him. Nor to anybody.

I tried to keep myself busy, and out of everyone's way, for the lower floor and grounds of the manor were suddenly filled with people. I barely recognised half of them, most were dressed in garments bearing the emblem of house De Noir, a black cockerel with wings raised, or the threadbare sacks that were common to peasants. Kay seemed to be in charge of the rabble, giving orders and organising search parties. I had objected to this at first, why would they be _searching_ for the creature instead of running away from it as fast as they possibly could? But my cries fell on deaf ears, Kay would obey only his lord and master, not some silly little girl with a loud mouth and strong opinions.

At one point, I wondered why this search was not being conducted and organised in the De Noir castle. Surely the Coeur would be more comfortable in his home environment where he sat on the throne, not sir Benjamin. But no one had time to answer my questions. Rian finally gave me some answers, after about three days. He had just come of watch and was obviously exhausted. I saw my chance and struck, bringing him a jug of fresh cool water and a cloth. He smiled gratefully at me and invited me to sit on the steps next to him.

"How's our little princess then?" He frowned at my wince and pulled my hand into his. "Sorry, I didn't mean- But anyway, it's bleeding hot isn't it?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand back. I needed a friend just then.

"Unbearably so. I don't know how you can all do this all day!" I gestured at the men stalking through the trees that surrounded the manor and the group on horseback who had just emerged from the trees, I assumed they were the latest search party.

"We do it because we want the valley to be safe, Maria." He murmured.

"But really, this creature- thing, whatever it is, has only ever come after me hasn't it? No one else has seen it or- Haven't they?"

His grimace told me otherwise. His eyes darted around quickly, checking the vicinity. The only person within ear short was Conan, but he was making a big show of rubbing dirt off the banister.

"Look, your uncle doesn't want you to know this because he doesn't want you to fret, but I know you. You'll keep sniffing around till you find out what you want to know." I smiled. It wasn't said cruelly, in fact it nearly sounded like a compliment. "Silly curious females. But in fact, Maria. People have seen it all over the valley. Nothing major, no attacks or anything, just glimpses of something huge and black moving through the woods. That's why they're all here" He pointed at a family of villagers running back and forth to the well to bring water to the tired men. "They're scared for their families and their live stock. An animal that size could take out a herd on sheep in the blink of an eye. So they've come to your uncle for help."

I gaped at him.

"But- how long has this been going on?"

He shrugged.

"A year maybe, first reports were from roughly ten months ago, but they've been on the rise since. Last month there were roughly twenty alleged sightings, though I must say." He paused, "I didn't believe it truly, until you told sir Benjamin. You're no liar, and you'd never heard of the creature until now."

I didn't know what to think. _At least I'm not mad_, a tiny voice whispered in the back of my mind.

"And why are we here rather than at the castle?"

"He's never been seen anywhere near that end of the valley. No point looking for him there." He said simply, shrugging and finishing off his water.

I hurried on, questions exploding through my mind.

"But why on earth are you searching for it? It's not doing any harm, and it's so big." I squeezed his hand tighter. "What if-"

A loud cough from Conan made me spin around. Kay was striding down the steps, talking quietly to a few men who followed closely behind him. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I realised one of them was Robin.

Kay drew level with me, and was nearly past when he noticed Rian.

"Boy, we need you on the southern perimeter. Are you rested."

Rian nodded, and with one last squeeze of my hand he stood and hurried back up the steps.

I watched him go, anxiety filling my heart. There were so many things I wanted to know. What if they didn't find the creature? How long would the search go on? What would happen to the creature if it was caught?

I sighed and pulled myself to my feet brushing off my skirts. They wouldn't let me help with the water fetching, or the food preparation, which Loveday was overseeing in Marmaduke's stead (apparently he couldn't handle that many people in his beautiful clean kitchen), they wouldn't even let me help with the stitching and sewing of ripped shirts and breeches out on the lawn. Mrs. Heliotrope had insisted that I stay inside and get my rest.

Rest. Humph.

While I had been thinking I hadn't realised that I had wondered to the other side of the manor and was standing just underneath the shade of a huge oak tree.

Hang on a minute.

I backed up slowly and caught sight of the tower and a very familiar window.

"So that's how he gets up there." I said to myself.

Come to think of it, it didn't look all that hard.

The first branch was only slightly higher than my fingers could reach so I had to sort of hop. Missing only by inches, I landed on the side of my boot and jolted my ankle. A flash of pain shot up my leg.

I clenched my teeth and tried again.

"You're doing it wrong." An annoyingly familiar voice pointed out from behind me. My heart jolted.

I swung round to glare at Robin, who just smirked up at me.

"I don't care." I said stubbornly, and probably a little childishly but his grin just widened.

I grasped onto the next branch and attempted to swing my leg a little higher. Unfortunately my hand slipped and I shrieked as I slipped out of the tree and landed, sprawled rather uncomfortably, at Robins feet.

His laughter was loud enough to startle the birds nesting in the nearby trees and send them flying into the sky.

"Where's Conan?" I asked.

The smile slid from his face like water.

"I told him to take a break. I wanted to talk to you."

"You told him too? Or you used your authority as heir to the Coeur to force him?"

He said nothing.

"Why do you hate him?" The question was blunt and took Robin aback.

"I don't."

"Yes you do, don't lie."

"We don't hate each other. Even if we did, it would not matter. The thing that binds us is our devotion to the house of De Noir. It doesn't matter how I feel about him, each of us would both fight to the death to safe the other."

I snorted and turned away.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," I said gruffly, not even bothering to turn around as l clambered to my feet. "Here to tear my whole world from under me again?"

"No," he said, his voice sounding thick, all humour erased. He had never been very good at this, making things right, talking about feelings. He had always thought it was much better to settle things with a knife than with words. "I- I'm here to say I'm sorry, Princess."

The use of my old nickname sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't see why," I said, wrapping my arms around my chest. "I told Conan that I had forgiven you. Didn't he pass it on?"

"Yes, you said," Robin murmured quietly, "but you didn't mean it, which is the more important part, I should think."

I didn't respond, but instead picked at the bark on the tree, leaving him to fill in the gaping silence.

"I let my temper get the better of me," he said, slowly. "What I did, and the things I said... I only said them because... Because I wanted you to be safe. Because whatever is out there could very well hurt you. But you hurt me too Maria. You asked _him _to protect you." He sighed and clenched his fists. "I just want to know why. Then I'll go. You obviously don't want me here."

What I wanted to say was '_because I wanted to hurt you just as much as you hurt me_' but somehow the words sounded foolish and cowardly in my head, and I could not bring myself to say them aloud.

"I don't see why you're so upset" I said again, through gritted teeth, "like I said before, you left me. -"

"I know Princess, I know. Don't you think I regret that every second?" He snapped, anger and pain starting to burn behind his words. "I just wanted you to be safe, if you were with me then I knew that I could not deny you anything. You could have put yourself in so much danger."

"You don't want me to be in danger?" I asked. "Oh that's all well and good. But you leave me alone for months, so distraught that I couldn't even leave my bed, when I needed you to be there more than anything." He flinched and pain darted across his face. "Then expect me to come running to you for protection? Fat chance."

"Well," He said frostily, "it doesn't really matter anymore. You don't need me. I'm done with. Obviously you'd rather spend your time with that lanky-"

"Why can't you just come out and say it?" I demanded, finally turning to face him.

He blinked, completely thrown.

"Say what?" he said.

"Don't be coy," I snarled, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You know what I'm talking about."

He looked utterly nonplussed. I sneered at him.

"You were tired of me weren't you? Tired of the poor little girl tagging along behind you everywhere. It's alright, I understand. You just didn't need to be so cruel." I turned away, the tears streaming down my cheeks now.

He was silent for a few moments. I heard him take a tentative step forward and hugged myself tighter.

"Oh Princess." He murmured, his voice was almost amused. "Is that what you think?"

I took a deep, shuttering breath, and suddenly found myself speechless. I couldn't find the words to fit what I wanted to say, probably because I didn't know what I wanted to say myself. But it seemed like I didn't need to find words, because they were building up in the back of my throat and tumbling out before I could stop them.

"I lost everything," I heard myself say softly. "I don't want to lose you too."

Robin's eyes widened, and then he seemed to melt, his entire body, tensed in an angry, cold stance, sighing. The hostile and threatening look on his face slid away, and he let out a long, slow breath.

"I'm sorry," he said unexpectedly. "I didn't think you cared, or would care about the low class forest boy."

"No," I said meekly. "I've not exactly been forthcoming in how I felt."

"No," He agreed gently. "That you haven't."

We stood there, awkwardly for a moment, and I began to wonder, almost frantically, what I should do. It was so difficult, in these moments of emotion, to know what to do or say, when it should be so obvious. I just stood there, like a stone, feeling closed off and confused, unsure of what to do, or what I wanted to do.

But I didn't have to do anything, because suddenly Robin was there, and his arms were wrapping themselves around me, and he was holding me. My bones went rigid, and I gave a sharp intake of breath, surprised and still unsure, but then, closing my eyes, I let myself go, and found that I was embracing him as well.

He was warm, and smelled of warmth too. A perfume of leather and sweat, of earth and straw and dirt, all mixed together with musk. At first, my nose curled at the strength of the scent, but then I realized that I rather liked it. It reminded me of him, when we first met.

_He's still strong, _I thought absently, my head against his breast, listening to his wildly beating heart, the strength in his body wrapped around me like some sort of rope or string, and yet... And yet I didn't feel trapped at all. I felt at home.

"You were gone so long," I whispered.

"I know," he said into my hair, the rumbles of his voice pulsing in my ear along with his heartbeat.

"I was afraid I'd forget your face," I admitted.

"I never forgot yours."

"Touching stuff this." A thoroughly bored voice called from behind us.

I panicked and tried to break from Robins embrace, but he held me tight and stroked my hair.

"Conan, not now."

"Robin, yes now. Your father wants to see you. Urgently."

Robin cursed quietly into the top of my head and slowly released me. I resisted the urge to grab him back and never let go.

He took my chin in his hand and looked straight into my eyes.

"Take care of yourself, no more scares like the last time. Don't go anywhere without an escort, don't go into the forest. Princess, will you do this for me?"

All I could do was nod dumbly and he released my chin, pulled me in for one last embrace, then disappeared into the trees.

Conan caught my eye and waggled his brows. I hit him.

But a smile was forming on my face, I had my best friend back. I was being protected. Everything was going to be ok.

Then the screaming started.


End file.
